Dragon's Light
by Inksterlol
Summary: Levy Mcgarden and Gajeel Redfox didn't exactly get off to a great start...but they have come a long way since that first fateful encounter. But is friendship enough for the two mages? It will take rehashing the past and a lot of working toward the future to figure out whether they are destined to stay by each other's side or...to part ways forever. Set sometime after Tenrou. Gale.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. I decided to give a Fairy Tail Fanfic a try…mostly because I love Gajeel and Levy : ) It has always bothered me that we never really knew what exactly happened with Levy and Gajeel the night he attacked Shadowgear…so I decided to put how I imagine it going down on paper. I actually would like to continue after this with a full blown multi-chapter story…but we'll see how this first chapter is received first. I'm putting a high rating on this, for violence and a bit of swearing (shame on you Gajeel!)…and also because if I ever continue this I don't like to limit myself. I have heard of these intriguing things called lemons and might eventually want to try my hand at one. We shall see. **

**I do not own Fairy Tail…unfortunately. **

**Hope you like it!**

**P.S. I grew dissatisfied with the chapter when I re-read it and have done a fair amount of editing to make myself feel better about it lol. There's also now a brief explanation of my thought process when writing this at the very end…just because.**

_Metallic Pain, Crimson Eyes, and Shadowy figures ordering her death. The iron bite of her own blood on her tounge as hard hands…_

Levy Mcgarden shot up from her bed with a startled shriek. Sweat soaked her body as the young script mage hugged her knees and rocked, willing her panicked breathing to slow. Just a nightmare, it was just a nightmare.

"Levy? Are you alright? Juvia thought she heard a shout." Juvia's voice sounded from the other side of Levy's door at Fairy Hills, accompanied by a gentle knock.

"I…I'm fine Juvia! Thanks for checking though! I'll see you in the morning?"

"Sleep well Levy-san."

The script mage let out a relieved sigh as she heard Juvia's retreating footsteps. She had no desire to talk at the moment. Levy gazed out at the twinkling stars beyond her bedroom window as she resumed the familiar process of forcing her body to a state of calm. She was safe. No one was going to hurt her. Everything was so very different from when Phantom Lord attacked Fairy Tail…from when Gajeel...

Levy smacked her forehead as if hoping to physically derail that particular train of thought. Gajeel was her Nakama now. Since their first unsavory encounter, the big Dragon Slayer had redeemed himself a dozen times over…not just to her guild, but to Levy personally. Why, Gajeel had saved her life multiple times and even volunteered to be her partner for the S class exam! She had not only laughed with him, but cried _for_ him as well. Eventually, her breathing calmed and Levy shivered as the sweat coating her body dried in the cool night air.

Back in control, Levy frowned. It was true that right after the attack, the dream had terrorized her night after night. Although she liked to think she'd hid it well from her guild mates, Levy had been an absolute mess. She'd fought a constant battle with fatigue and paranoia as a result of her attempts to stay awake in the vain hope of keeping the night terrors at bay. She hated to admit it, but looking back; Levy was certain she'd been on the cusp of a breakdown. Then… to make matters worse, Master Makerov suddenly took it upon himself to invite Gajeel into Fairy Tail. Levy nearly lost the precarious hold she'd maintained on sanity right then and there. By some miracle, she held on…barely. Levy was amazed she'd managed to fool everybody into believing she was just fine and dandy when she had been anything but. Levy grinned, perhaps she was a better actress than she thought.

Eventually, with time and her ever-decreasing fear of the Iron Dragon Slayer, she came to realize that Gajeel joining the guild was probably the best thing that could have happened to her. To her utmost shock, his actions and presence help her heal from the emotional trauma the attack inflicted. Being forced to face her fears in the flesh allowed Levy to realize that they were not quite as all powerful and insurmountable as her mind would have had her believe. Gajeel became a man again, rather than the unconquerable villain of her nightmares. The better Levy got to know Gajeel, the less the dream occurred and the more she was able to heal until she'd thought the nightmare banished forever. The script mage often wondered if helping her heal had been Master's true motivation for inviting the Slayer into the guild all along.

So why now, did the terrors suddenly resurface? Thinking back, the last time she had the nightmare was the eve before Grimoire Heart attacked during the Exam. She shuddered. Once it was fear of Gajeel that triggered the dream…but that fear no longer existed…nor had it when they went to Tenrou island. Could it be that the dream had somehow morphed into an omen of impending doom instead?

"Gah!" Levy smacked at her cheeks. Such dark thoughts would only invite trouble. She was a smart, well read Script Mage…she knew better than to entertain such silly ideas as Dark Omens. Somewhat ironically, Levy had the sudden urge to find Gajeel. She pinked, biting her lip in embarrassment. She would never admit it of course…least of all to him, but Gajeel had somehow morphed into something of a security blanket for her. The very person who had once caused her so much pain, now brought about feelings of safety and wellbeing. Simply sitting next to him, or knowing he was near, put Levy at ease. Even more surprising was the fact that he didn't seem to mind having her around. Which was saying something, considering the man had a habit of discouraging practically everyone and their mother from attempting a friendly advance. A flash of fangs here, a murderous glare there…and a nice fist to the face when some poor soul proved particularly annoying. Yes, the Man had developed repelling unwanted attention down to a fine art. And yet with Levy…he always seemed to make concessions.

He was her friend…and he was not a monster. She knew that. Perhaps it was just her body that occasionally seemed to forget…remembering only the pain and forcing the old nightmares to resurface. Levy sighed, flopping back onto the bed in a sprawl. No one besides herself and Gajeel knew what actually happened that night. . And they had never spoken a word about it, not to others and certainly not to each other. Truth be told, until a few months ago, Levy had not even been able to remember the entirety of the incident…only garish flashes and horrifying abstract images…probably an unsuccessful attempt on her mind's part, to protect itself. Levy traced a faint scar on her wrist, pondering. Maybe she was finally ready to revisit the past. For the first time, Levy allowed her mind remember, in full, that night so very long ago…

…"_Had enough Fairy's?"_

"_Please, just leave them alone!" _

_Levy strained against the iron shackles wrapped around her wrists, binding her to the brick wall of a building. Helpless tears streamed down her face. She was useless! Weak! Two of her dearest comrades lay at her feet, beaten to within inches of their lives while she looked on helpless. Black Steel Gajeel, the mage single handedly responsible for the destruction of her guild, stood over them, cackling maniacally. Levy clenched her fists. Jet and Droy had fallen trying to protect her. _

_The solid script mage would have never believed on waking up this morning, that by night's end; Magnolia, her home and safe haven…a place she always associated with friendship, warmth, and security…would suddenly play host to the scene of her worst unrealized nightmares…and most awful shame. _

_They'd been on their way home for the evening, happy and secure in the knowledge that they were safe together. If only Team Shadow gear could have known how wrong Black Steel Gajeel would prove them to be. _

_Safety was an illusion. She realized that now. _

_The Raven-haired mage caught them unawares. One minute She, Jet, and Droy were strolling down a quiet back street and the next moment a hard, unyielding body dragged her down a nearby alley. Jet and Droy screamed in rage, running after her without hesitation. By the time they reached her, Levy was already shackled to the grungy brick of a neighboring building with the huge, muscled Phantom mage towering over her. When Jet and Droy demanded Levy's release, Gajeel simply grinned and said if they wanted her back, they would have to go through him. Her two friends never stood a chance. _

_ Again and again Jet and Droy attacked. Again and again, Gajeel beat them to the ground. Horrified, Levy realized he was doing no more than toying with her two Nakama as a cat would a mouse. Levy screamed at Jet and Droy to run and get help, that she would be ok, but they would not listen. They would not abandon her. The two mages just kept coming at Gajeel despite the fact that they knew they could not win. Changing tactics, Levy tried appealing to Gajeel himself; pleading with him to leave her friends alone. She supposed it shouldn't have come as much a surprise when he ignored her. Eventually, Jet and Droy ceased to rise. _

"_Is this the might of Fairy Tail? I ain't even broken a sweat, and these two useless fools are already done for! What a waste of my skills." The Crimson eyed devil toed Jet's lolling head in disgust. Her friend didn't so much as flutter an eyelid. "Weak fools. The master couldn't a picked me someone who was at least a little bit of a challenge?"_

_Levy twisted and writhed, until her wrists were a bloody mess. Still, the iron held firm. Hearing her whimper of pain and frustration, the Phantom Lord mage finally turned his attention back to her with a grin. Nostrils flaring, he frowned, noting her mangled wrist with a cursory glance. _

"_Oi, you dumb or something little girl? That iron ain't budging, so quit yer strugglin'." _

_He sauntered up to her, towering over Levy's head and invading her space. He grasped her chin in a hard grip and turned her face up to meet his eyes, swiping a thumb at her tears and making Levy shudder. He grinned, "Scared squirt? You should be." _

_Levy spat at his face, willing her traitorous tears to stop flowing. "I'm not s…scared of you! Y…you're just a big bully picking on people unable to fight back!" She cursed the tremor she couldn't quite manage to hide in her voice. _

_He grinned wider, "Oh? I gave em' plenty of chance to fight back! Ain't my fault they couldn't man up and take a hit…Gi Hi…or two or three or a hundred." He tightened his grip on her chin, "Ain't no way yer Master can turn the other cheek now, not after a couple of his precious whelps got the tar beaten out of em. Now Fairy Tail will have to fight us!"_

_Levy's eyes widened, "All this just to start a war between our guilds? Why? What have we ever done to you!?"_

_Gajeel's face hardened, "You exist, ain't that enough?"_

_Levy kicked at his shin, "I don't believe you! That's a terrible reason!" She tore her chin from his grasp, "Please! Whatever you're playing at, just stop! There is no good reason to start a war between our guilds!"_

_He flashed that infuriating grin again, "For a Fairy, you've got spunk squirt. I like it. But sorry, the path is set." He patted her on the head and turned away, walking back down the alley, "You tell the old man that Phantom Lord's waitin' for him." _

_He was just about to make his exit, when a dark figure separated itself from the shadows, stopping the mage short. Levy had never even realized there was another person present "It's not going to be enough. Makarov is a stubborn old fool…if we are to force his hand; we must break his children in every conceivable sense of the word."_

_Gajeel frowned, glancing back at the two mages out cold on the ground. They looked pretty damn broke to him. "What the hell do ya think I just did?!"_

_The shadowy figure shrugged, "It's a start, but as I said…it's not enough. You damaged their bodies, but the injuries will eventually heal. If we are to goad the old goat into a war, it's his precious brat's spirit's and pride that must be smashed to smithereens."_

_Levy looked on in interest as Gajeel rolled his shoulders, gnashing his teeth. "And just how do ya expect me to do that?" The blue haired script mage may not have been able to see the shadowed figure's face, but she suddenly had no trouble imagining him breaking into a cold grin. Her blood ran cold. She knew what he wanted the Iron mage to do before the shadow man ever spoke aloud. _

"_Break the little one."_

_Gajeel tensed, "She ain't a threat. If you want to send a message, let me take on a real challenge…like Titania or maybe that lightening guy…Laxidasical…or whataver the fuck he calls himself."_

_The cloaked shadow shook his head. "No, it has to be the girl. My sources tell me she's a ray of lovable sunshine in that sentimental hogwash of a guild. She will make a fine message." He shrugged and continued, "It is distasteful, I admit. Nonetheless it must be done. A means to an end you might say. Snuff out the fairy's precious little sunbeam, and they will wallow in darkness. Break her and shame her and we will have our war." Levy's eyes widened. Here…was the true monster. _

"_I ain't in the habit of beatin' up weak little girls! She's worthless!" Levy flinched at Gajeel's angry bark. __**Worthless**__…she glanced at the prostrate forms of her two friends. it would seem she was._

_The shadow man raised his voice for the first time, "You will beat whomever I order you to! You are Black Steel Gajeel, a member of the great Phantom Lord! You have a heart as black as sin! The Great Iron Dragon Slayer has no conscience!" Levy gasped…a dragon slayer? Could it be true? "Don't pretend to have any honor when you and I both know you lost it long ago! Beat…" He paused and then chuckled darkly, "…No…kill the girl… and then make sure to leave she and her two friends somewhere nice and public for the fairies to find. Do I make myself clear?"_

_Gajeel bristled…taking a step forward with clenched fists. For a brief moment, Levy thought he would refuse. To her disappointment, he slowly relaxed and nodded. "Yeah…whatever." The script mage slumped against the wall. He was going to do it…he was going to kill her. _

_The shadowy figure, who Levy surmised to be the master of Phantom Lord, chuckled. "Excellent. Now I must be going, I have other matters to attend. There is still the issue of capturing our main objective after all." He began to exit the alley, but paused and turned at the last moment, "And Gajeel? Make sure that when they find her, it is clear that she suffered." Then he was gone. Levy was left to digest the fact that Phantom Lord was not only seeking a war with her guild by means of her death, but also that they clearly had another objective as well and she would be silenced forever before she ever had the chance to warn her friends._

_Gajeel stood, silhouetted by the moonlight at the mouth of the alley. Every line of his body held tension, from the rigid set of his broad shoulders, to his clenched fists. Long moments passed by before he finally turned to make his way back to her with clipped, decisive steps. Levy wanted nothing more than to disappear into the cold, unfeeling brick at her back. Instead, she forced herself to stand tall and face her executioner with her chin held high. Tears burned behind her lids, but she refused to let a single one fall. _

"_Stop tryin' ta be brave shrimp, I can see ya trembling a mile away." _

_Levy tugged again at the iron around her wrists, "Y…you don't have to do this. Please…just let us go."_

_The iron that encased her wrists broke away from the wall. Levy stumbled; hope flared with the sudden freedom Gajeel gifted her. It lasted all of two seconds as she realized he had her cornered. "That ain't gonna happen." His eyes were hard and burning crimson. Silver, metallic scales rippled across his skin. So it was true…a dragon slayer. _

"_You don't have to do this. Can't you see? Jose is just using you!"_

_Gajeel's jaw clenched, but then he shrugged and cracked his knuckles nonchalantly, "Don't matter one way or the other to me…now fight!"_

_Levy's brow furrowed, genuinely confused at the order. "Why? We both know how this is going to end."_

_The dragonslayer's eyes narrowed, and he flashed sharp white fangs at her with a growl. "I said fight me you little bitch!" Levy flinched as a fist buried itself into the brick wall right next to her left ear, but she did not make a move. _

"_No." At first she said it just to be defiant, meeting him glare for glare. But then something illusive and intangible caught her attention. Levy really looked at him. Studying what she first thought was a face devoid of anything but hate and cruelty…Levy brows furrowed. It was subtle…barely there but Levy's love of books had long ago taught her to read between the lines. There was more to Gajeel than he would have the world believe. _

"_Y…you don't WANT to do this…I can see it!" Levy spoke, surprised. She could see the burning evidence of near desperation hiding behind his hate filled, crimson eyes. Desperation he nearly succeeded in veiling with anger. Nearly. It was there in the hard set of his jaw and all those rigid muscles. He had been relaxed and almost amicable when he beat Jet and Droy half to death. So why now…did facing a girl who didn't even register on his radar as a threat, have him strung tight as a bow? He was angry. Livid even…but it wasn't at her she realized with a flash of clarity. _

_He was angry at himself. At Jose. She was sure of it. And there was more …it was…he …_

"_Fight me dammit!" Another fist buried itself into the brick…this time inches from her right ear. Levy shrunk back, effectively caged by the massive dragon slayer's arms on either side of her head. She was scared spitless, but she also could not stop the seed of hope growing in her belly. Oh yes, she saw the truth. The dangerous part would be making him see it. He snarled into her face, locking eyes. _

_Levy reached a hand up to Gajeel's snarling face, resting trembling fingertips against the hard steel scales of his left cheekbone, just under his eye. They were not cold as she would have expected…but rather heated as if by a forge. She traced the piercings above his eye, overcome with sudden and unexpected empathy. She had to know. "So much pain…how do you bear it?" She was not talking about the piercings. And she could tell he knew it as well as she by the sudden panicked madness that overtook his features. Uh oh. It seemed she'd hit a nerve…no, not just one, a whole gaggle of them. _

_The blood drained from Levy's face. She may have went a tad too far in terms of poking the proverbial bear. She should have known better. People like Gajeel did not take well to acts of compassion or sympathy…seeing it as a threat to their strength, and thus marking her as enemy numero uno on his list of spots to be wiped out. Blast her infernal need to solve every little puzzle and then run headlong into fixing it! She'd pushed too much too fast, and there was no one to blame but herself. Gajeel Redfox was no longer in control. Now there was only a very pissed off dragon. And like any animal backed into a corner, his first instinct was self preservation. What kind of life had he led to have such an adverse reaction to compassion? What dark paths had he been forced to walk? Unfortunately, she'd likely never have the chance to find out. The cornered dragon lashed out with a vengeance. _

_Levy cried out as he grabbed the wrist of the hand still resting on his cheek. He twisted the delicate appendage with jarring force until they both heard a snap. Levy screamed in pain. Black spots blinked in and out of her suddenly faulty vision. _

"_I said fight me you little witch!" Gajeel flung Levy across the alley. Her momentum did not stop until she crashed into the unyielding stone of the opposite building with a sickening thud. Pain blossomed across her whole body…making it impossible to pinpoint what exactly was broken from what was not. She crumpled to the ground like a rag doll. "You want to see pain? I'll show you pain! Now fight!" _

_Levy gritted her teeth. Fighting the black that encroached on her vision, she raised tear-filled eyes to meet Gajeel's desperate crimson ones. She had nothing to lose at this point, so why not really douse him with the cold truth. Perhaps her last act on earth could be to help another find redemption. "You __**know**__ this is wrong…that's why you want me to fight back…to ease the conscience Jose claims you no longer possess." She fought for breath that didn't want to be found. Oh, he had definitely broken some ribs. Eventually she found enough air to continue, "But he was wrong…you are not as black hearted as you have been made to believe. You are not the monster he wishes you to be. I can see it. You have not been lost to the darkness yet. Jose is the real monster. You are teetering on the brink of a very dark chasm Gajeel Redfox, are you certain you really want to take that final step?"_

_Gajeel shot out a hand. Digging his fingers into the tender skin of her neck, he raised her off the ground by one hand, bringing her face within an inch of his own. Levy gasped for breath, clutching at his arm and kicking her legs uselessly; desperate for air. "You know nothing…you ignorant, weak little fairy bitch! I will show you just how black my heart really is!" He tossed Levy into the hard packed dirt and broken cobble of the alleyway, stalking after her. Levy could not suppress the cries of anguish as he kicked and pummeled her over and over again. Several times he screamed at her to fight back, but Levy held firm. He could lie to himself all he wanted, but she had read the truth in his eyes. She knew. And that was enough. After what seemed like an eternity of pain, Levy's screams lessened to hoarse whimpers and then nothing at all. She was numb. He could do no more to hurt her. The dragon slayer crouched over her broken body. _

_ Levy fought the comfort that the black oblivion of unconsciousness offered her. She tried to focus on Gajeel's snarling face, his heaving shoulder's. He drew back an arm that was suddenly a sword, ready to deliver the final blow. She grinned hysterically, "L…looks like little…old me….managed t…to make the big bad dragonslayer…b…break a s…sweat." The words seemed to reach his rage filled eyes, he paused. His sword arm trembled. Not out of physical weakness, but indecision. The broken grin dropped from her face, "Y…your not a monster Gajeel. Y…you haven't killed anyone yet. B…but if you do this…you may just become the very thing Jose…wants you to be. If you are anything like a certain dragon slayer I know….y…you would'nt let somebody else tell y…you who and what you are…you would forge your own path. Am I wrong to think such a thing?."_

_He trembled in rage, pressing the blade against her throat, and growled. "Close your eyes." _

…_._

_He didn't want to watch the life drain from those big brown, innocent eyes that reached through the blackened rubbish and found what little remained of his soul. Gajeel watched as the broken little fairy beneath him gave him a lopsided grin. It looked more like a grimace considering the state he'd left her face in. "Silly Dragon. Stubborn…just like Natsu. D…don't like to admit when you're wrong. I…I guess I shouldn't be surprised." She sobered, and he could tell she was fighting to stay conscious as well as for air, "I forgive you, you know." And then her eyes rolled back into her head and she went limp. _

_ Gajeel loomed over her, breath pumping in and out of his chest as if he had just run a few thousand miles at full tilt. Her eyes were closed now, just as he'd wanted. Better yet, she was no longer aware. He had only to plunge his blade deep into that delicate little chest. It would be easy, and it would be quick. But he did not move. Slowly, he absorbed the iron back into his body, dropping his hand to rest next to the unconscious girl's head. Such a tiny little thing. Who would have ever guessed that such delicate fragility could mesh so beautifully with a hidden strength rivaling that of a dragon? For the first time in his life, Gajeel Redfox realized that strength was more than just a physical attribute, and he had no idea how to process such unsettling information. His fingers dug into the biting stone of the cobbles until they drew blood. She should have damned him, but instead she offered him forgiveness. Was this the true definition of strength? He raised his dripping hand to trace the baby soft cheek he had so viciously abused, but paused just before making contact, snatching his hand back again. _

"_Screw it. Fuck Jose… I ain't killin' an unconscious girl." He finally gave in to the urge to touch her, watching in fascination as his blood mingled with her own. Grinning ruefully, he whispered, "After all, there's just no sport in it." Besides that, he owed the little bluenette. She was right about one thing…he didn't take orders from nobody unless he damn well felt like it. He had her to thank for reminding him. Funny, that he'd ever forgotten in the first place. He pulled his hand away, sobering. He would finish this mission, see it through to the end…but he'd be damned if he'd needlessly snuff out the life of such an intriguing little creature along the way. She'd suffered enough. _

_Pushing off from her he turned to her guild mates. Damned imbeciles. They had no right to call themselves mages when they couldn't even protect one tiny little female from a monster like him. And despite the little blue mage's words, he was a monster…had been for a long time now. Gajeel shrugged, grasping the two men by the scruffs and dragging them out of the alley. Jose wanted public, huh? He had just the place._

…_._

_Levy startled. The sweet black oblivion that had finally taken her away from the pain of the real world was receding, forcing her back to the harsh reality of the waking world. She didn't understand why at first. But then she knew, she was alone in the alley. And if there was one thing worse than the dark, it was the absolute terror inflicted by the loneliness that inevitably accompanied it. Being left alone in the dark was a far greater punishment than Gajeel Redfox could ever hope to inflict on her physically. She knew on a transcendental level that even Jet and Droy were no longer near her. Levy whimpered, and curled into herself…groaning at the effort. They were all gone. They left her. He had left her and… Footsteps sounded, and Levy squeezed her eyes shut. It was a monster…and it was going to…She curled herself into a ball and mewled pitifully. _

"_Awake huh?" She went limp with relief. Not alone._

_Cool hands, laced with the faint scent of iron, brushed the matted hair away from her brow. "Damn, really messed up that pretty face." It could just be the massive concussion talking, but were those words laced with the faintest hint of regret? _

_A hand snaked under her shoulders the same time as another arm went beneath her knees. Suddenly she was hefted up and up, to rest against a hard, heated chest. Odd, that something so dangerous could feel so safe all of a sudden. Despite the surprisingly gentle hold, pain flared with a vengeance. Levy lost consciousness again before she could fully process the revelation. _

_When she awakened again, it was to the painful stretching of her limbs, and then the cold bite of metal surrounding her wrists. White hot pain arced from her arms to the rest of her body, causing Levy to cry out. _

_ "Shhhh, I know it hurts. Can't be helped… Sorry." She could no longer bring her eyesight into focus, but she did manage to make out a blurry someone she knew she should remember. A calloused hand brushed her belly and then she felt a cold wet something slither across her stomach. She couldn't quite bring herself to care what it was. And then that rough calloused hand trailed down the bare skin of her side. "There's people comin' squirt, you'll only be up here for a minute or two. Just breathe through the pain." _

_Ah. Now she remembered. Levy's eyesight finally focused on heated red orbs and glinting piercings. She smiled at him. She wasn't dead…and he wasn't the monster Jose thought he was. "I was right then…I told you so."_

_She heard the muffled shuffle of retreating footsteps, and before she let the blackness take her again, she swore she heard a mumbled reply…_

"_No one likes a know it all… Shrimp."_

…

**Well, there you have it. I tried really hard to keep Gajeel in Character and the Scene believable. I know I gave Gajeel a hint of conscience that a lot of people seem to think was completely absent during his stint in Phantom Lord (at least that was my general impression when reading some of the fanfics on this site)…but I think he still had a speck. In my head, this helps explain his almost maniacal lack of restraint with Lucy and his ultimate defeat by Natsu. When he lashed out at Lucy, he would have still been fighting against the revelations Levy threw in his face, making him unsure and unbalanced and thus highly volatile. I really do think Gajeel could have defeated Natsu if he had had people he loved to fight for like Natsu did. In the scenario I laid out, Gajeel would have also still been trying to reconcile what Levy said with what he thought himself to be. Although he wouldn't have been ready to admit it to himself let alone anyone else. Levy basically took a bit of wind out of his sails and it was just enough (though subtle) to compromise the fight and tip the scales in Natsu's favor. Comments and feedback would be greatly appreciated! Any interest in a multi chapter fic jumping off from this first bit? Or should I leave it as a one shot? **


	2. Chapter 2

"Levy! Over here!"

Levy startled from her daze, looking up to see Lucy Heartfilia waving enthusiastically from the guild's bar. Realizing she had been standing aimlessly in the entrance of Fairy Tail, the Solid Script Mage shook herself from her zombie-like state and plastered a big, over-bright smile on her face.

"I'm coming Lucy!" Levy waved and began to make her way toward her friend. Levy grimaced, hoping she looked better than she felt. The nightmare of last night had taken it's toll. Her blonde friend and fellow book lover could prove very perceptive at times and Levy prayed Lucy would not notice just how tired she really was. If she did, Levy would be forced to dodge questions as to why she had not been able to sleep, and that was a particular conversation she was not eager to have with anyone. Not even Lucy.

"Oi! Watch out!"

For the second time in a matter of minutes, Levy jerked from her sleep deprived, foggy thoughts. This time, however, instead of Lucy's friendly feminine call, she was treated to a gravely bark of dark masculinity. She looked up.

…Over the years, Levy had grown quite adept at detecting and avoiding the sudden and many bar fights of which Fairy Tail was famous. She had long ago learned that a person of her size and stature was no match for the whirlwind of fists and magic that threatened to engulf any innocent passerby who failed to pay attention. Levy loved her Nakama dearly, however they tended to lose all sense when in the heat of battle, and it was not unheard of for a wayward punch or blast of magic to miss it's intended target and hit another by accident. It was an unwritten rule in the guild, that any who entered, did so at their own risk. As such, Levy was an expert at reading the scene and making her exit, or finding the proverbial high ground before the first punch ever flew. Unfortunately, this time, sleep deprivation and her own inner reflections kept the little mage from noticing the dangerous vibes wafting from one Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster. Not even halfway across the guildhall, Levy found herself facing a mini tornado of ice barbs, fireballs, and the swinging fists. It was too late to use her Solid Script to throw up a GUARD. Levy could only look on in horror as she was about to be overtaken. Once again, Levy cursed her lack of physicality. If only she was the size of Elfman, or had the armor of Erza, or the hidden power of Mirajane! Unfortunately, she was devoid off all of those traits, and no matter how smart and well read she was, she could not defend against what was currently barreling her way like a deranged freight train. She was small and comparatively weak in magic as well as defense. One wayward hit from the Ice Mage or Dragonslayer pretty much guaranteed Levy would be spending the next couple of days in the infirmary. She raised her arms to shield her face and wait for the inevitable.

"Watch it ya damn blockheads!" A steely arm knocked the breath from Levy's body with a whoosh, swinging her away from the distracted cyclone of Natsu and Gray just before they leveled her. The poor fire and ice mage suddenly found themselves blasted through the roof of the Guild hall by a long cylinder of forged iron. She almost felt sorry for them. Levy watched in fascination as Gajeel Redfox absorbed the iron back into his arm. "Damn stripper and flame brain don't know when to quit!"

Levy blushed furiously, realizing she was plastered against Gajeel's massive chest and held firmly in place by his other arm. Gajeel looked down at his squirming prize, squinting in concern. "You ok shrimp?" His arm tightened around her, making Levy squeak in surprise.

She made the mistake of meeting the Dragonslayer's crimson eyes, and suddenly found herself unable to look away. "…yes, f…fine. Thankyou."

A faint hint of a smile started to quirk the corner of Gajeel's mouth, "No pr…"

"Oooooo! They're in Looooovvvvvveeeee!" A certain blue exceed started to flap around Gajeel and Levy's heads, singing about love and baby carriages. Levy's blush went from pale pink to fire engine red and Gajeel's small smile dropped from his face. Seeming to realize just how they looked to Happy, Gajeel snatched his arms away from Levy's body and stepped back so suddenly that her arms began frantically pin wheeling for balance. She would have face planted into the floor if not for Lucy, who grabbed the back of Levy's dress to pull her upright.

"Are you ok Levy?" Lucy steadied her friend and glared up at the two new skylights shaped like a certain fire and ice mage. "That was a close one; those two just get so carried away sometimes. Good thing Gajeel was there!"

Levy nodded, "I'm fine. It's not their fault. I know better. I should have been paying more attention to my surroundings!"

Meanwhile, the big Dragonslayer managed to school his features into an angry scowl, and was swiping at the blue exceed with a clenched fist. Happy continued to circle, just out of his reach and taunt about how in looooove they were.

"Shut it, ya flying fish monger! We ain't nothin' of the sort!" Levy winced at his vehement declaration, clenching her small fists. Happy finally gave up tormenting the two of them only when Gajeel threatened to cut off his tail and use it as bait on a deep sea fishing trip. Lucy piped in, scolding the exceed to show a little decorum. The exceed flew off pouting, followed close behind by a lecturing Lucy.

Obviously still disgruntled,Gajeel swung back to Levy, crimson eyes blazing. "What the hell did you think you were doing Shorty?! Daydreamin' like that? You got a death wish?!"

Levy flinched at Gajeel's hard tone, but then rallied and met the Slayer's glare with one of her own. "I'm sorry ok! And don't call me Shorty, you…you overgrown bean pole!" She stamped her foot for emphasis.

….

"Yeah! Her name is Levy, Metal head!" Jet and Droy leapt to Levy's defense like well trained puppies. Ah look, Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum. Gajeel had been wondering when those two imbeciles would show up. At least the rest of the guild member's had sense enough to eavesdrop on his and Levy's heated conversation from a distance. Dumb and Dumber clearly had no sense at all.

"Shut it, I'm tryin' ta have a conversation here!" Gajeel sent his two newest headaches careening the same way of Natsu and Gray, boosting the collateral damage now, to 4 gaping holes in the roof. Gajeel snickered, pleased with himself.

"Gajeel! How could you?!"

Gajeel gazed down at the small, ferocious bundle of angry female standing toe to toe with him. As close as they were, the difference in their heights was made all the more prominent. Levy had to crank her head back to maintain eye contact. Fuck. It was hard to stay mad at her when she looked so damn cute with her red little face and clenched fists. She'd even had the audacity to stomp her foot like an enraged two year old and call him a bean pole. Gajeel lost control of his angry, schooled features, and grinned. Never in his life, had he been called such an absurd name…particularly considering he was far too built for any sane person to ever liken him to a pole. The Shrimp was just too damned sweet to come up with a decent insult. Not that he minded. She got an A for effort, if nothing else.

"You wipe that condescending grin off your face this instant Gajeel Redfox! Are you listening to a word I'm saying?!" Levy continued to spout on about being perfectly capable of taking care of herself, and then started waxing poetic about the audacity of egotistical males.

Gajeel scowled again, finally deciding to take affront by her lack of gratitude. He'd just saved her pretty little butt and this was the thanks he got? He opened his mouth to tell her as much but got distracted. In his hurry to get her out of the way of Salamadar and Ice hole's newest brawl, Levy's headband had been set askew. A wayward strand of hair flopped into her eyes. Gajeel's fingers itched to tuck it back in place. He was about to give in to the urge when a flash of blue fur reminded him where they were and who was watching. Instead, he clenched his fist and shoved it into the pocket of his pants. "Ya know Shrimp, a bit of gratitude wouldn't kill ya!"

Levy crossed her arms, "Fine! I already said it once, but Thank you! Ok?!" She sure didn't sound too grateful the way she shouted it at his face.

Gajeel frowned and shouted back, "Your welcome!"

The two turned on their heels and made to stalk away from each other. They had only made it a couple of steps before…

"Stop right there you two!"

Levy and Gajeel froze, turning in reluctant unison to face the irate face of their guild master. Makarov Dreyer had a terrible glint in his eye…damn it all, but everyone knew how much the old coot liked to dish out punishments.

Gajeel and Levy found themselves unconsciously inching closer to each other in shared trepidation. Levy found her voice first.

"Y….yes Master?"

The entire guild was openly gaping now, watching the newest Fairy Tail Drama unfold with glee. Mira and Cana leaned over the bar with twin expressions of morbid fascination. Elfman elbowed Lisanna and mumbled something about skylight's being manly, while Wendy watched with wide-eyed pity next to an annoyed looking Carle. Pantherlily and Macow smirked from a nearby table. Happy, still affronted at Gajeel's threat, started shouting out punishments the Master should enact on the Dragonslayer. Lucy toggled between shooting Gajeel glares, Levy pitying looks, and also scowling at the roof where she'd caught the sight of two heads, one pink and one black, before they jerked back out of sight. Cowards. Gajeel supposed he should be grateful most everybody else was out on missions and their audience was relatively small…this was embarrassing enough as it was. At least the Red headed armor freak wasn't around to enact her own punishments.

"What is the meaning of …of…that?!" Makarov gestured wildly toward the four newly made skylights gracing the ceiling

Gajeel bristeled at the old man's accusatory tone. "It wasn't our fault! It was that damn Salamander and Stipper who started it! I just…"

Makarov frowned, "Do you mean to tell me that Natsu and Gray launched _themselves_ through the roof? And what about the other two holes?!"

Levy stepped forward, head down in shame. Gajeel's eyes widened. "I…it was my fault master. I wasn't paying attention and I…"

Oh hell no. No way in Magnolia was Gajeel gonna let the Shrimp take fall for this. Gajeel stepped in front of Levy, arms crossed, "Nah, it was my fault, I tossed the two imbeciles out when they nearly ran the Bookworm over, and then Plant-man and Speedracer butted their noses where they didn't belong so I tossed them out too."

Levy shouldered back around Gajeel, "No! He was just trying to help me…well, the first time…not so much with Jet and Droy, but…"

Gajeel whirled Levy around to face him. "I said it was my fault, now shut your trap!"

Levy stomped her foot again, "Stupid Gajeel, don't say such mean things! It was my fault and that's that!"

"No! it was mine!"

"It was mine!"

"Enough!" Makarov boomed. Levy and Gajeel stilled, nose to nose, Gajeel nearly bent double at the waste to bring himself down to the script mages height. Starting guiltily, the two turned to face their Master once again.

Makarov wagged his finger at the two of them, " Gajeel, I can't say I am surprised with you…but Levy," he tsked, "I expected better of you young lady." Levy hung her head in shame, making Gajeel bristle and step forward to protest. Makarov waved him back with a scowl. "No matter now. What's done is done. As both of you have admitted guilt in damaging the roof, it is time for punishment!" The master paused for dramatic effect, fighting back a grin. The entirety of the guild leaned forward in collective anticipation. After all, Makarov was famous for his punishments.

Stroking his chin, the Master rocked back on his heels. "As I have no intention of paying for repairs this time around, I believe I will leave it up to the two of you to foot the bill…"

Gajeel started to relax in relief, as the equivalent to an S-class mage he had money to spare. The missions he took on paid well and he wasn't one to indulge in frivolity which meant he was basically loaded. Glancing at the bookworm, Levy looked a bit more worried. No matter, he could pick up the whole tab easy and…

"…You will pay for the repairs by going on a series of S-class jobs… together! One quest for each hole in my roof! I will choose two of the jobs, and you will choose the remaining two.

Gajeel and Levy looked at each other in shock. 4 jobs? Together? Partnering up on Tenrou Island had been one thing. As it was, they hadn't exactly embodied the definition of a flawless team before Grimoire Heart showed up. How in the world would they manage to successfully complete 4 jobs together?

Levy shuddered, the types of missions that Gajeel took on were a far cry from what Levy gravitated to with Team Shadowgear. Gajeel was in a whole different league than she was. How would she ever keep up?

Gajeel frowned, did he really want the Shrimp along for S class missions? What if…"

Makarov shushed the two before they could voice any protests. "I have had my say, report to me tomorrow morning for your first mission! Now go home and get packed! The Master left no room for argument. Levy and Gajeel left the guild in stunned silence, each unsure what exactly they felt about Makarov's "Punishment." Lucy ran after Levy, offering to walk her home. Gajeel took off in the opposite direction, followed close behind by a grinning Panther Lily.

The master looked up to the ceiling at the sound of muffled snickers, "Natsu! Gray! I know you're up there! Get down here. Don't think I don't know you had a hand in this roof fiasco as well!"

As Natsu and Gray slunk back into Fairy Tail, the guild resumed its normal activity. Watching the Master lecture the Dragonslayer and Ice Mage was nothing out of the ordinary…those two were always getting into trouble. A little while later, Makarov made his way to the bar. Mira smiled a devil's smile at the old man. "And here I thought matchmaking was my specialty."

Makarov cast the Take-Over Mage a furtive glance, "I don't know what you're talking about my dear."

Mira grinned, "Ah hah. Might I suggest a mission?"


	3. Chapter 3

Well…I have decided to go ahead and give this story a go…after much pondering. I'm still trying to think up some interesting missions. There seems to be a lot that has already written about these two by other authors…and quite wonderfully, I might add. I'd rather not repeat what other author's have already used…so let me know if there is any situations/missions you haven't seen these two in that you'd like to read about and I might try to incorporate them. As always, comments and constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated…not to mention keep me motivated.

….

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

Levy shot up from her bed for the second day in a row, this time due to the blaring scream of her alarm clock. 5 am. She groaned, massaging aching temples. She'd only just managed to get to sleep two hours ago. She groaned again as she remembered the reason for her second sleepless night in a row. The punishment. Makarov. Gajeel. She was doomed. Levy rolled out of bed and stumbled into the shower.

An hour later, and Levy was showered, dressed, and frantically trying to figure out what to pack as she pondered her current predicament. 4 missions with Gajeel Redfox; Iron dragon slayer and all around jaded bad ass. Biting her lip, Levy stuffed an extra change of clothes into her satchel and frowned. _Could she do it? Could she keep up with the Iron Dragon and prove her worth on the mission? Or was she doomed to disappoint him with her lack of strength?_ Casting her eyes around the room for a distraction from her thoughts, Levy's eyes fell on one of her many bookcases. Marching over to the towering structure with satchel in hand, she began to yank books from the shelf with frantic movements. Books never let her down, so maybe they would aid her, in turn, to **not** let Gajeel down.

_This one would come in handy, oh and this one was quite comprehensive when it came to highland trolls. One never knew when they might encounter one, after all. And this one! And that one for sure, and of course these two…and…_

Levy paused, looking at her poor satchel as it strained at the seams in a valiant attempt to contain all of the books she had just stuffed it with. _This was ridiculous. Who was she kidding?_ Levy pulled the book on trolls back out of her bag and stroked the worn old cover with a trembling hand. _These books could no more make her stronger in body than the moon could teach the stars how to shine_. _She was going to let him down, just as she had on Tenroujima… _ They were supposed to be partners, but rather than keep her by his side, Gajeel had sent her away to find help. He had nearly died as a result. She was going to be a liability on these S class missions and the knowledge was killing her. She began to pull the books back out of her bag, tears burning behind her eyes.

"Oi!"

Levy's soul nearly left her body as heavy pounding assaulted her door, and broke her from her impromptu pity fest. Before she could gather her wits, Gajeel's voice barked again from the other side of the door, "Hope your decent Shrimp, I'm coming in!" The warning given, he swung her door open. A door Levy could have sworn she locked.

"G…Gajeel!"

It never failed to amaze her how large the dragonslayer actually was; and standing in the doorway, his massive shoulders nearly spanned the breadth of the frame; casting him in a particularly intimidating light. The slayer didn't waste any time on pleasantries. He glanced about her room, nodded as if confirming something, and then waltzed in like he had every right to be there. Levy frantically grabbed a pair of panties she'd tossed onto her chair earlier and toed a wayward bra under the bed, all while stuggling under the weight of the books she had just unpacked from her bag.

"Y…You're not supposed to be here! Erza's going to kill you!"

Gajeel's face briefly showed the slightest hint of panic, but he quickly rallied and flashed his fangs with a maniacal grin. "I'd like ta see her try, Squirt."

Levy shook her head in perplexed wonder. Was it bravery or severely misguided bravado? Glancing at her trembling arms, Gajeel took the stack of books she still struggled under, and placed them on the desk with a careless thud. Levy winced. Pleased with himself, the Slayer smacked his hands together before throwing himself onto her bed and making the poor abused springs whine in protest.

"Make yourself at home." Levy muttered under her breath.

Gajeel shot her a grin that Levy would call cheeky if anyone else sported it. On Gajeel, it just looked evil. "Thanks Shrimp, already did." Levy tentatively inched closer to the dragon slayer. He rested on his back, his hands behind his head as if he hadn't a care in the world.

"Ahhh, Gajeel? Why are you here?"

He shrugged, "Figured I'd meet up with ya here before we meet up with the old man…that and make sure ya don't pack half of Fiore like that red headed she-devil does on missions."

Levy harrumphed and began tugging at her abandoned satchel that the slayer was currently using as a pillow, muscles straining. "I'll…have you know…this…is all I…Require!" Levy stumbled back in triumph as the bag came free.

Gajeel arched a studded eyebrow, "Huh. I'm impressed Shrimp…no books?"

Levy looked into her satchel in panic, oh bother, in her frustration earlier, she'd unpacked every last one! Levy ran toward the desk, but Gajeel launched himself from the bed and lifted her by the collar before she could reach the abandoned stack of books. Her arms pin wheeled uselessly in a vain attempt to reach the beloved hardbacks.

"Oh no! We travel light this time. We don't even know what the damned mission is, so there ain't no point in hauling half a library across Fiore."

"But Gajeel…"

"No!"

Levy gave up on her fruitless endeavor to reach her books and opted for a different tactic. Wiggling and twisting, she managed to turn herself enough to face Gajeel, grasping his thick wrist with her two small hands for leverage. Gajeel's eyes narrowed as they eyed each other, suspicious of her sudden stillness. Thrusting out her bottom lip, Levy let it tremble, just a little and widened her eyes until they began to water.

"But…Gajeel."

The red of the slayers eyes shone from mere slits now and Levy nearly lost her carefully schooled sad puppy face when he brought his nose to within an inch of her own, studying her carefully. Levy felt her cheeks heating at the close proximity, breath hitching in her chest as he stared her down. After several long seconds, Gajeel broke his close scrutiny with a scoff and tossed her over his shoulder without warning. The air whooshed from Levy with an oomph and a squeak as her tender belly contacted with the unforgiving granite of his shoulder.

"Nope. Sorry Shorty…yer gonna hafta do better than that. Do ya really think I can't tell real tears from fake one's after Tenroujima? I know ya better than that." He slapped her bottom and uttered a smug "Gi hi hi" when Levy squealed in outrage. The next thing she knew, they were out her door and halfway down the stairs. As Levy clenched the back of the slayer's shirt, staring at the rather nice view of Gajeel's backside, she could only conclude that her early morning thoughts had all but been confirmed.

She was most definitely doomed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4…it's a long one. There is a fair amount if internal dialogue in this chapter…which I felt was necessary, so bear with me. Also…I think that Gajeel is smarter than he tends to let on, so when he is making observations and thinking internally, he should come across as a bit more educated than when he actually speaks. **

**Thanks to all those who have favorited and reviewed so far. I will certainly try to incorporate some of your wonderful ideas into the story. : )**

…

"I miss Lily!"

"Well, I miss my books!"

Ever since the Master informed them that Lily could not come along on the mission, Gajeel had been sporting a sour mood that, in turn, was wearing on Levy's own normally sunny disposition to an alarming degree. The two of them currently marched across the vast grassland plane West of Magnolia. The waving grass reached well over Levy's head, severely impairing her line of sight and forcing her to rely on the surly Dragonslayer to lead. . Unfortunately, the vegetation did little to shield her from the afternoon sun, which was still high in the sky and beating down on her bare shoulders mercilessly. The temperature today had to be near 90. They were heading to Old Oakenspire, a tiny speck on the map and the site of their first S class mission.

Levy was miserable. Gajeel had insisted they walk, 'to build up her stamina,' or so he'd claimed. They were nearly 6 hours into the trek and still had another 3 to go. Had Gajeel not insisted they walk, they could have been there in less than two hours by train. As it was, Levy's aching muscles were beginning to feel like jelly, and her feet were killing her. If she knew this morning that she was going to be forced to tramp halfway across Fiore on foot, she would have chosen to wear a sturdy pair of hiking boots. Unfortunately, she was wearing her favorite pair of red sandals, which were perfectly comfortable for everyday use, but had begun to rub in all the wrong places shortly into the fourth hour of their trek. Then there was the fact that she had to take nearly two steps to match each of Gajeel's single ones, which meant she was trotting at a grueling pace just to keep up. To add insult to injury, Gajeel had yet to take a break. Levy, determined to keep up with the slayer…refused to call for one herself. Her stomach grumbled and she slammed her brows down in frustration. Based on her previous observations of the slayer, Levy had always thought the big man was a sucker for regular, large meals. It was just her luck that, if the last six hours were any indication, his appetite seemed to fly out the window while on a mission. Maybe that was why he devoured such giant meals when he_ was_ at the guild, to make up for what he skipped while out working. The observation did not improve her mood. Her lids drooped. Two nights of little sleep were also taking their toll; she could barely keep her eyes open. Three hours…just three more hours and she could rest.

"You should be glad I made ya leave those books behind Shrimp…I can't imagine you'd want ta haul them all the way to Oakenspire on foot!" Levy grimaced, that was true enough…but she wouldn't have had to anyway if they had just taken the train like any sane person. She just barely kept that last thought to herself. Sweat dripped into her mouth, the salty tang only serving to remind her that she had run out of water an hour and a half ago.

"Sure, whatever you sayeeeeeep!"

Levy caught her foot on a rock hidden amidst the tall, waving grass, and crashed face first into the hard packed dirt and rock. Biting her lip at the stinging pain of scraped hands and knees, Levy pressed her sweaty forehead into the cool earth. Three hours to go…just three more hours. She could make it. She began repeating it like a mantra, hoping that if she said it enough times in her head, her mind would believe it.

….

_ Damn the Master. Who did the old coot think he think he was anyway? What right did he have telling them Lily couldn't come_? _Fuck that._ Gajeel stalked across the grassy landscape, lost in his thoughts. Bristling for the umpteenth time that day, the Slayer clenched his teeth and quickened his pace. He should have put up more of a fight when the Master told them Lily had to sit out for the first two missions. It wasn't that he wasn't perfectly capable of going on S class missions alone…hell, he'd done plenty while in Phantom and even in Fairy Tail before Lily ever came along. But Dammit! The Shrimp was with him now, and what if he got held up by some goon and the little script mage was overpowered before he could get to her? He winced, It had already happened once…

He could still hear Levy's pained scream when that damn chicken on Tenroujima pelted her with those stupid egg missiles. He could still see the wounds covering her body and smell the sweet tang of her blood in the air. He hadn't been strong enough, and Levy had suffered the consequences.

It wasn't that he thought Levy wasn't capable of taking care of herself, he knew she was a talented mage. Not only was the little female the smartest person he knew, but she also threw herself into everything life tossed her way with a zealous intensity that had awed him since day one. She was brave, and stubborn, and obviously capable of leading those two bumbling idiots that made up the rest of her team…which was a feat in and of itself.

There was no doubt in his mind that she would one day become a formidable S class mage. Unfortunately, she wasn't quite there yet. For one, she was too damn sweet for her own good. She lacked the ability to find joy in a good fight, and the killing spirit to finish an enemy should it prove necessary. She was too damn forgiving and too bloody merciful. They were two of the traits that Gajeel admired most about her. They were also the two that scared the ever living hell out of him. Even so, he knew she could easily overcome any disadvantages they might present with the proper physical training to balance them. In fact, Gajeel had planned to offer to train her physically for weeks; he just hadn't come up with a good way to broach the subject yet. She was tiny, there was no changing that…but not all fighting styles required mass and muscle to be effective. Given time, he could teach her tricks that would have enemies running in terror before her petite little feet. Pair physical prowesses, with her already formidable brain and then throw her magic in to the mix and she'd give them all a run for their money.

Gajeel clenched his fists. Yeah, she'd be fine on that front. Unfortunately, a bigger problem loomed which wasn't so easily solved. She lacked confidence in herself, and without confidence, a fighter was half-beat before the first punch ever flew. What irked him the most was the knowledge that it was entirely his fault. He'd completely and utterly destroyed her the night he attacked Team Shadowgear. Although she was gradually regaining confidence, he could still see the shadows of self-doubt that ghosted across her face when she thought no one was looking. He was trying his damndest to build her back up, but the process required tact and patience…two attributes of which he possessed very little.

These S-class missions might be the perfect opportunity to infuse her with newfound self-confidence…but if they went South, they could just as easily put her back at square one. He was determined not to let that happen. Dammit, if only Lily was here to back him up, their success would have been all but assured. But noooooo, Master had to go ruining it all by making his cat stay back. And there he was, back to cursing the master and stewing…just as he had been stubbornly doing for the entirety of their journey.

"I miss Lily!"

"Well I miss my books!"

"You should be glad I made ya leave those books behind Shrimp…I can't imagine you'd want ta haul them all the way to Oakenspire on foot!"

"Sure, whatever you sayeeeeeep!"

Gajeel froze mid stomp when he heard the Shrimp's squeak, followed by a muffled thud and then a groan. Whirling, he discovered Levy sprawled out on the ground with her face pressed into the earth and her fingers curled into her palms.  
"Shit! You ok bookworm?" Gajeel reached down, grasped the back of her dress and lifted her to her feet only to meet an angry glare from the little script mage that could have melted the iron right off his thick hide.

"I'm fine! I…I just tripped on a rock. Let's go!"

The little female squared her shoulders, hitched her bag up, and marched past the stunned slayer without so much as another glance. Staring after her, Gajeel cursed his dense-as-metal ass to Earthland and back. He was an idiot. He'd been so caught up in his own thoughts and worries, he'd failed to so much as glance back at his partner as they'd traipsed hour after hour across Fiore. He'd only got a quick look at her before she tramped past him, but assessing situations with a cursory glance was second nature to him; a necessary requirement in his line of work. What he saw had his brows slamming down in a self-loathing snarl. He was dumber than that flame brain…and that was saying a lot.

"Oi! Shorty! Wait up!" Gajeel trotted after her. Levy simply uttered a very unladylike grunt and kept right on going. He easily caught up to her after only a few long legged strides and grasped her shoulder, whirling her around to face him. "I said hold up!"

Levy glared at him, "What!?"

Damn. He raked his gaze over her, confirming his suspicions. She was absolutely dead on her feet. Sweat trickled down her brow and matted her sky blue locks to her forehead and neck. Her fair skin was red from a combination of too much sun and excessive exertion and her normally sharp eyes were dull with fatigue. As he often did when angry, he'd been walking with fast, clipped strides…which meant she had probably been almost jogging for…he glanced at the sun; it had to be around 2 in the afternoon and they'd left at 8… Fuck it all to hell! Six hours. Six bloody hours, he'd been forcing this pace on her without so much as a pause, let alone food or, he glanced at her empty canteen, water. He continued his perusal down past her heaving chest, noting the fresh scrapes on her hands and knees still trickling blood. His assessment ended at her feet. She wore the strappy red gladiator sandals that he knew were her favorite, but were now scuffed, worn down to nothing on the sole, and obviously rubbing and chafing her feet raw wherever the leather crossed. _Idiot. Idiot. Idiot._

A gentleman would throw himself at her feet and beg forgiveness…then again a gentleman would have never let Levy reach her current state in the first place. Gajeel was no gentleman. . Livid, he brought his face to within inches of her own and bared his teeth, "You little idiot! Why the hell didn't you tell me to stop!" _Dammit, what the hell was he doing?_

Levy's heavy, tired eyes sparked back to life at his remark, affront and righteous anger flashed across her face. She stomped her foot and clenched her fists. He winced in sympathy for her already abused feet. "I'm fine you big oaf! Now let's go…we need to keep going if we're going to make it before sundown!" Gajeel could have almost believed her if it wasn't for the subtle trembling of her muscles as they fought to keep her taxed body upright, and the impotent promise of tears she was clearly fighting to keep at bay beneath her affronted rage.

"First of all, yer goin' the wrong direction! And second…" _Tact…this required tact,_ "You stubborn little fool!" _Dammit._ " I ain't blind… If I let you keep going, you'll be lucky to make it another half hour before you keel over!" He'd never been good with words and today seemed to be a prime example of that particular fact.

Levy hung her head. Her hair fell forward to shield her face from his view and she clenched her fists at her side. "I…I'm just fine. I can keep up just fine! You don't need to baby me!"

Gajeel opened his mouth to retort, but realization dawned and the tension drained a bit from his face as he realized what she was doing with sudden clarity and he snapped it shut again. She was trying to prove her worth and ability. Mavis only knew why, but she had obviously got some fool notion in her head that she was going to slow him down. And…dense jerk that he was, he had just made the situation worse by calling her bluff and wounding her pride in the process. He'd just taken a chink out of the precious self confidence he'd only moments ago been worrying about building up. Damn. This was exactly why Lily should have been along. Unlike Gajeel, his cat had a way with words and an uncanny ability to keep the Slayer's rougher tendencies in check. Lily would have tactfully suggested long ago that they stop for a break…using something like lunch as an excuse. The Cat would have definitely never let the Slayer set the grueling pace of which they'd been traveling. But Lily wasn't there, and while Gajeel internally and childishly raged at the Master, he'd completely missed the fact that he was starving them both and the Shrimp was about to collapse.

Gajeel closed his eyes and took a deep breath. What would Lily do to fix the situation? There had to be something. After a few long seconds of drawing a blank, the Slayer bit down hard on the tender skin of his inner cheek. Dammit…he had nothing. Gajeel decided to go with the direct route, the truth. Taking another deep breath, he opened his eyes and pinned Levy with a slightly more gentle glare. If there was such a thing. "I ain't babying you Shrimp. You don't need coddling when ya obviously got the backbone of a dragon hiding somewhere under that girly dress of yours…cus nothin' else could explain how you've managed to keep up with my dumb ass for the last umpteen miles without so much as a word."

Levy's eyebrows winged, and then she frowned, "You aren't dumb Gajeel."

Dammit, all that sentimental shit he'd just forced through his teeth, and she chose to zero in on his self deprecating comment of all things. _Tact…he could do this. Channel the Cat…beeee the Cat._ Gajeel placed his hands on her shoulders, careful not to press too hard given she was obviously sunburned, and locked eyes with her.

"I ain't good with words, so listen up, cus I'm only going to say this once. It's obvious yer thinkin' yer slowin' me down, or ain't gonna be able to keep up on these missions or some other shit along those lines…" Levy opened her mouth to protest, but Gajeel barreled on, " I ain't finished! You just wipe all of that self-doubt idiocy out of yer mind. Ya hear me Levy? We're a team, and I'd have never agreed to goin' on these missions with you…Master be damned, if I didn't think you could hold your own. You're smart and you're capable and aside from Lily, there ain't nobody I'd rather have guarding my back than you."

Levy's eyes widened and her lower lip began to tremble, "B…but I…"

Gajeel frowned as the tears finally let loose. Studying her face, he cursed, "Shit. Those are real."

Struggling to keep himself from running for the hills, he opted instead to swipe a calloused thumb under her eye, catching a fat drop of saltwater as it escaped. "No buts Levy. From here on out we're honest with each other, ya hear? Partner's have ta trust each other, and I need to trust you to tell me when ya need a break, or help, or …I don't know…when I'm bein' an ass. It ain't a weakness to tell me the truth. You don't have anything ta prove to me…so…um…" Gajeel floundered. He just wasn't a man for words and touchy feely crap. This was harder for him than he cared to admit. "…look, what I'm tryin' to say is that I'm sorry and I'm an idiot, and a selfish bastard for never realizin' I was pushing ya too hard…I was just upset about Lily is all."

Fortunately, Levy seemed to understand perfectly. The rage and pain he'd seen in her eyes faded and Gajeel relaxed in relief. After several pregnant seconds of silence where she seemed to be warring with herself, she gave him a quivering, hopeful smile, " I've been an idiot too. You're right. I…I have been afraid of holding you back." She hung her head and bit her lip. Gajeel waited for her to continue, trying not to rush her as he normally would. He wasn't disappointed. Suddenly, she squared her shoulders and clenched her fists, whipping her head up to meet his eyes, " I'm going to try my best from here on out and stop feeling sorry for myself! I'm going to do the best that I can and…and I won't let you down! I'm going to be the best partner you've ever had!" She hesitated, considering, "…well..aside from Lily that is." The little mage obviously didn't want to cause his Cat insult.

Gajeel had a feeling she may have missed the part about **not** having to prove herself, but he was so relieved the tears had stopped that he decided to let the subject go for the moment. Sliding the hand still resting against her cheek to her hair, he ruffled the sweaty, but still baby soft locks and grinned, straightening from his bent position. "That's my Shrimp." He sobered as he caught the unmistakable waft of her blood, reminded of her fall. Now, let's take a look at those scrapes. And after that let's eat something, I'm starving!" He clapped her on the back, eliciting a pained grunt from the script mage. Crap, he forgot about the sunburn.

"Sorry Bookworm."

…

"You know…I think that's the most I've ever heard you talk…ever Gajeel."

The dragonslayer's cheeks pinked and he merely grunted in response to Levy's statement, already refusing to acknowledge the discussion had ever taken place. After finishing their impromptu argument, Gajeel had used his dragon nose to sniff out a meandering stream about a half mile away, of which they quickly made their way over to. Levy was currently sitting on a big rock rising from the shallow pool of water, trying not to blush as Gajeel examined her hands and knees with uncharacteristically gentle hands, carefully scooping icy water onto the injuries and cleaning them of debris.

She squinted at the stubborn male and grinned mischievously, "You know, just because you refuse to acknowledge it, doesn't mean it didn't happen, silly dragon."

Gajeel finally glanced up at her and snorted. "Don't know what you're talking about bookworm." Levy opened her mouth to protest when the slayer suddenly got a wicked glint in his eye. "You've got dirt on yer face shrimp."

`Levy huffed, "You're trying to change the subject…and I did face plant into the ground…so it's not surpri…Gajeeeeeel!" She gasped as a cold wall of water hit her dead in the face. "How could you?!"

The slayer merely graced her with a look she supposed was meant to look innocent, but on the Slayer looked more along the lines of someone plotting a world take over, or something equally terrible.

"What? I said ya had dirt on yer face didn't I? Just tryin' ta help you get it off. Gi hee."

The audacity! Well, two could play at that game, "You know…you look like you're a tad warm in those heavy clothes. Let me help you with that, Solid Script…WATERFALL!"

A gushing swirl of glacial water formed above the still 'Gi heeing' Slayer, hovered for half a breath, and then cascaded onto his stunned head with a satisfying whoosh. Levy quirked her lips, pleased with herself as she took in her handiwork. Gajeel remained absolutely still, completely soaked and kneeling in the stream. His long hair plastered over his face and his mouth gaped like a fish, making Levy giggle. Unfortunately, his surprise did not last long. A sudden glint lit into those crimson irises and his mouth slowly quirked to reveal his fangs in a vicious grin. _Uh oh._ She quickly sobered when she realized that Gajeel was the last person one should ever attempt to 'one-up.' Dear Mavis…what had she been thinking? The man was notorious for his need to be the best at everything. "Yer gonna get it now Shrimp!"

She attempted to lunge to her feet to make a quick escape, but her overtaxed leg muscles protested the minute she stood from her rock and her knees buckled. Levy fell right into Gajeel's arms, which he closed around her in a vice like grip. Eyes wide, Levy looked into Gajeel's smug face, "…now Gajeel…let's not be ha-steeeeeeeeeeeeey!"

The dragonslayer launched himself backward into the deeper part of the stream with a maniacal cackle, taking Levy with him. Water shot up her nose and closed over their heads. The stream was only a couple of feet deep at most, so a mere second later, Levy arched back from Gajeel, coughing and spluttering. She whipped her blue locks back from her face in an arc of shimmering droplets, gasping in shock at the bracing chill. Gajeel popped his head up a minute later. 'Gi hi hi-ing,' he propped himself up on one elbow, holding his upper body out of the water. His other hand clasped her waist, holding her in place atop him, lest the surprisingly strong current swirling around them topple her. "I win Shrimp."

Levy pouted and held herself upright by leveraging her hands against his chest, "You're just as soaked as I am, so I say it was more of a tie." On impulse, Levy speared her hand into his hair, raking it back from where it had plastered to his face and obscured his eyes. She grinned.

Gajeel grinned back and shrugged. Copying her actions, he tucked a sopping curl behind her ear. "Slayer's don't like ta lose. 'Course… I know what a big ego you got Shrimp, so I'll be the bigger man and let you believe what ya like…even if you are dead wrong."

Levy spluttered at that comment and brought her nose down to Gajeel's, squinting her eyes. "I've decided I'm right by default, so there. And you're taller than me by at least a foot and **I'm a girl** if you haven't noticed, so of course you're the 'bigger man' you silly dragon.

The slayer's grin faded and his fingers tightened on her waist, "Oh, I've noticed."

Just like that, the air left Levy's chest and butterflies began making complex aerial maneuvers somewhere in the vicinity of her stomach. Her own grin dropped from her face. She suddenly became hyper aware of the hard, unyielding body beneath between her thighs. She curled her fingers into his sopping shirt, resisting the urge to spread them out and explore the subtly flexing muscle beneath her hands. Despite the fact that she knew she was already sunburned and probably an unflattering lobster red, she could feel her cheeks heating until she was certain she was glowing. His gaze trapped her own, a burning crimson heat that seared her to her soul. She could feel his breath ghost across her face.

Gajeel slid a hand up into her sopping hair, curling his fingers into the dripping tendrils at the nape of her neck and exerting a light pressure, drawing her closer. She let him. "Gajeel, I…I…I achoooooo!" Levy's head slammed forward with the force of her sneeze. The two mage's foreheads smashed together with an audible crack, breaking the surreal and magical moment.

"Oooowwwww." Levy clutched at her forehead. It was no wonder Natsu called Gajeel metal head!

The slayer blinked in surprise, the burning intensity in of his eyes instantly faded and he quickly schooled his features into a halfhearted scowl. "Watch it Shrimp. You tryin' to give yourself a concussion?"

Levy just groaned and slumped forward against his chest, still clutching at her forehead. A moment later she gave an involuntary shudder as the icy water finally registered with her muddled senses, it's frigidity made all the worse by the fact that she was sunburned. Gajeel sighed and wrapped an arm around her back. Lurching to his feet, he swept his other arm beneath her knees and waded to shore. Once on the bank he plopped her onto her feet and mumbled something about having some of Wendy's healing salve in his bag before fleeing. Levy stood there, stunned, her aching head and confused thoughts her only company.

What had just happened? One minute they were joking and having fun and the next she was pushing back his hair like she had every right to do so…which she most certainly did not. Then there was the cheeky comments, and then he was…what…she didn't even know. Did his comment mean what she think it did? Of course it couldn't have…she had probably completely misread the situation, there was no way he would ever find someone like her attra…ohhhhh, and then she'd sneezed all over his shirt, how embarrassing. Oh lordy, and now he'd just left like he couldn't wait to get away from her and…oh Mavis be…she was so confused.

…

After Gajeel thrust Wendy's salve at the shrimp, he busied himself with tossing the sandwiches Pantherlily packed that morning onto a blanket he'd unrolled from his pack and then went back to the stream to fill their canteens with water. When he returned Levy was sitting on the blanket, still as sopping wet as he was, absently nibbling on the sandwich and looking everywhere but at him, her cheeks flushed. What the hell had he been thinking? He'd nearly kissed the Shrimp.

Gajeel had had plenty of women when he was in Phantom. His tastes ran toward big busty beauties with dark tastes. Women who were as jaded as he was and didn't expect anything from him aside from a good fuck. Woman who wouldn't bat an eye when he left in the middle of the night and never looked back. Never, had he so much as entertained the thought that the Bookworm could be anything more than a friend. She was tiny for one. God, he could break her in two. He'd also bet his left lug nut that she was inexperienced. He'd be surprised if she had ever even made it beyond second base with a man, and that was being generous. He bristled and made a mental note to make subtle inquiries in the guild as to whether she had had any suitors. If she did, he would systematically hunt them down and string them up. He chose to avoid thinking about why. He'd give her two lap dogs a pass, only because he knew their infatuation with her was completely one sided and she'd kill him if he… Damn…he'd gotton off topic…

…Sure, he liked her. Hell, she was the only female aside from Juvia and the little sky dragon that he tolerated, let alone considered a friend…but who wouldn't? She didn't chatter incessantly like most of the Fairy women…or men for that matter, and when she did he tended to want to hear what she had to say. She made him little iron snacks when he was hungry and she loved pantherlily just as much as he did, often bringing the cat kiwi juice and cuddling him at every opportunity. And of course she was funny and cute and so damn sweet he…Dammit. This wasn't helping.

Crunching on a handful of bolts, Gajeel stubbornly concluded that he had simply gone too long without a woman. The last one was weeks before Phantom attacked Fairy Tail he realized with start. Yep, that had to be it, there was no way he was really attracted to the Shrimp. And even if he was…which he wasn't, there was no way a big brute like him had any business cozying up with someone as sweet and innocent as the Bookworm. And even if he did…which he wouldn't…there was no way she'd could ever return the sentiment. She was too good for a monster like him. He would only hurt her and break her all over again.

Fuck…he wondered if she realized what he'd been about to do? He'd probably scared the tar out of her, which would explain why she wouldn't even look at him now. He'd certainly never witnessed someone stare so intently at a sandwich before.

Gajeel and Levy sat in awkward silence for the next hour, each lost in their own thoughts and letting the hot sun dry their sopping clothing. Eventually, Gajeel concluded that it was best to just forget the little water incident had ever and to find himself a willing woman at the earliest opportunity and cure his sudden penchant for blue haired shrimps.

Happy with himself, Gajeel looked over to the little script mage, ready to tell her they should get a move on. The statement died before it ever left his mouth as he realized Levy had fallen asleep, propped awkwardly against a jagged bolder, her chin slumped against her chest and her breathing even and deep. Grumbling, Gajeel rolled up his bedroll, which was made more difficult because she was sitting on a corner of it and he had to tug and yank at the thing before it came loose from under her. Then he slung his pack over his shoulder and crouched down to shake her awake. The slayer paused just before he reached her shoulder. Frowning, he took in the lines of exhaustion and dark circles lingering under her eyes and then glanced at her bare feet, rubbed raw.

Sighing, he threaded his arms through his pack so it rested against his chest rather than his back, and then grabbed up her satchel and slung it across his own shoulders. No way in Fiore would he be caught dead carrying a woman's purse…but with only the rippling grass the wiser out here, he figured he didn't really have to worry about his reputation and could make an exception…just this once. Packs in place, Gajeel picked up the sleeping girl and with some cursing and awkward maneuvering, managing to slide her onto his back to ride piggy back style. Murmuring sleepily, Levy instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her cold little nose into his hair with a murmur of contentment. Gajeel jostled her with bounce to make sure she would stay secure. She didn't so much as bat an eye, a testament to how exhausted she really was. That done, he wrapped her legs around his his hips and then clasped them tight to his sides, wrapping his own arms around her thighs.

Finally situated, the Dragonslayer rose to his full height and started toward Oakenspire. If he really booked it, they could still make it before sundown. He tried to ignore the soft silk of lithe thighs beneath his calloused palms and the way her breath puffed so sweetly against his hair with every exhale she made. He **definitely** was not marveling at how right it felt to have her arms wrapped around his neck. Shit, this wasn't helping. _Think about something else you idiot._

_Three hours to go…just three more hours. He could do this… _and while he was at it_…he didn't feel a thing for the Shrimp._ He began repeating it like a mantra, hoping that if he said it enough times in his head, his mind would eventually believe it.


	5. Chapter 5

I originally intended to start the mission in this chapter…however, torturing poor Gajeel was far too enjoyable and I just went with it. Hope you guys like it. At the risk of begging…Review pretty please! Reviews feed my crazy and goad me into ignoring my homework and writing new chapters instead. Lol. Enjoy : )

"Wake up Shortstack."

Levy groaned, and tightened her arms around the comforting heat on which she rested. She didn't want to get up…just five more minutes, maybe ten. She couldn't remember the last time she'd slept so well, and she was still exhausted. She burrowed her face further into the soft pillow that smelled of icy rivers, dark pine forests, and iron. Wait…Iron? Oh dear.

"Shrimp, this is yer last chance to open them peepers before I decide to leave you snorin' right here on the side of the road."

Levy snatched her head back with a gasp and a jerk. A rather offensive oath rumbled pleasantly against her chest as Gajeel scrambled to keep his hold on her suddenly tense form. Blinking blearily, she looked down to discover an up-close and personal view of the back of Gajeel's head. He was carrying her on his back, she realized with a start. On cue, her face began to heat. Well this was awkward.

His hands were devoid of his trademark gloves, he'd likely pulled them off after the river episode, and she could feel his bare, calloused palms resting against the tender skin of her thighs. Her pillow, she realized, had been the crook of his neck, cushioned by his thick, surprisingly soft, hair. Ohhhh, she hoped she hadn't drooled while she'd been out. She squinted in the dim light, trying to see if his thick mane had any wet spots.

The slayer cranked his neck around to look at her with one blood red eye, smirking. "Mornin' sleeping beauty…or maybe I should I say evenin?"

Loosening the hold he had on her legs, Gajeel let Levy slowly slide to the ground before turning to face her. It_ was _evening, she realized foggily. Rubbing her eyes, she looked around in confusion. They stood on a cobbled roadway that overlooked a sleepy little town nestled in the valley below. The sun was barely peeking above the Horizon beyond the village, illuminating the red roofs of the houses warmly while simultaneously casting long, deep shadows elsewhere. The grassland cut off abruptly where they stood, and gave way to mammoth, ancient old Oaks that surrounded the West side of the town and then continued toward the sunset as far as the eye could see. So this was Old Oakenspire.

Yawning widely, Levy blinked up at Gajeel and rubbed at her eyes again, trying to clear out the sand bunnies. "How long was I out?" She vaguely acknowledged that she should be far more embarrassed than the degree to which she was currently able to muster. She had obviously conked out by the river earlier, which meant Gajeel had been lugging her unconscious and probably drooling dead weight for the better part of the afternoon. Unfortunately, or fortunately if she took her lack of embarrassment into account, she was still too sleepy to care… much. Mavis be, she felt like some of Arie's cotton had taken place of her senses. The last few hours of blissful, dreamless sleep was not nearly enough. Two straight sleepless nights topped with their trek across the grasslands must have finally caught up to her with a vengeance.

"Oi, are you listening to a thing I'm sayin' Shrimp?"

Levy jerked, and forced her drooping eyes back open, attempting to focus on the bleary image of the dragonslayer standing before her, hands on his hips. Had he been talking? "Sorry, what was that?"

…..

"I said…Gah. Never mind." Gajeel growled in irritation. The Shrimp was obviously still half-asleep, very uncharacteristic for her normally energetic self. Come to think of it, this was downright…Wait a second. Shit. He scrambled to find the bottle of ointment that she'd used earlier and winced as he read the label. He'd given her the wrong one. This one had copious amounts of sleeping magic infused into it. After a tough job, his muscles often knotted up until he found it hard to sleep. After Lily had mentioned it to the Kid in passing, Wendy had taken it upon herself to make him an ointment that would help him sleep when he came home from missions. The problem was, she'd infused it with enough magic to work on a giant dragonslayer with a huge resistance to magic. She'd never intended the concoction to be used on a tiny little script mage half his size and magical strength. Whoops.

Levy stood, swaying on her feet and blinking up at him owlishly with glazed eyes. Maybe he should have just let her sleep...No! Remembering why he'd woke her in the first place, the slayer whipped the red satchel or purse or whatever the hell it was called, off his shoulder and thrust it at her chest. "Here! Take this thing, would ya?"

Nodding dumbly, the Script mage clasped the bag to her chest…and then just stood there, clearly content to linger and grow roots.

Spearing a hand through his hair, Gajeel raked at the strands in frustration. He paused, when he felt a damp spot near his nape where Levy had rested her head. Huh…he'd thought for sure his hair would have dried from the river by now. Whatever. Slowing his speech as if he was talking to a rather dense two year old, Gajeel tried again, over enunciating each word, just for good measure. "It's too late to start the job tonight; we might as well find an inn and get some sleep." He moved his pack from his chest to his back as he paused, waiting for his words to sink in.

After a long moment, she seemed to process the statement. "Ok."

He nodded and turned on his heel to march down the hill. He made it halfway down before he realized the Shrimp was still standing at the top, eyes once again drooping to half-mast. The red bag's handle dangled from her loosely curled fingers at her side and the satchel dragged in the dirt at her feet. Oh for Mavis sake! Clenching his teeth, Gajeel stomped back up the hill. Once he reached her again, he snatched the blasted thing out of her hand and tossed it back onto his shoulder. "Come on, idiot…let's get a move on!"

He whipped out his hand to grasp hers and tugged. Obediently, Levy followed; mechanically trotting behind him as he led her down the hill. Wow, she really was far-gone. She hadn't so much as shot him a glower when he called her an idiot. Gajeel kept her dainty little fingers clasped tightly in his own as they made their way into Oakenspire. Most of the houses were already locked up tight for the evening, which suited Gajeel just fine. The few villagers that lingered outside, eyed him suspiciously, clearly wondering what a hulking, intimidating beast of a man was doing dragging a cute, listless girl through the streets. He bristled, not liking the insinuation glimmering from their accusing eyes. Damn fools. Well, let them think what they wanted. They were obviously just judgmental, hypocritical, cowards; clearly worried for the Bookworm's virtue, but equally unwilling to do anything about it aside from pinning him with their sternest stares. Grinning with a sudden stroke of inspiration, Gajeel decided to have some fun. He flashed his fangs and threw in a growl for good measure, before throwing a lecherous glance back to the sleepy mage trailing behind him. Several satisfying gasps met his sensitive ears and he grinned even wider. Gi hi. He should take up acting. He would have liked to really give them a show, but the Shrimp didn't look like she'd last much longer. Glancing around, he zeroed in on a wrinkly old biddy who had been eyeing them from the start. She was the only one out of a half a dozen other eyes that dared to make her way into his path. Well, at least there was one brave soul in the villagers midst. He met her half way.

"Oi. Old lady, There an Inn somewhere around here?"

The wrinkly old bat raked an assessing gaze over the two of them. Despite her advanced age, the glittering intelligence in her sharp blue eyes suggested the years had not dimmed her mind. "Mind your tongue boy. What business do you have in our village? And what in Old Oaks name have ya done to the little one?" She nodded to the Shrimp, who had stopped and now rested her forehead against his arm, eyes closed. He tightened his grip on the Bookworm's hand and smirked. "That ain't none of your business Grandma."

She bristled. "Well I never! You hear me you lecherous lout, everything that goes on in this town is my business. Now if the two of you are planning on any hanky-panky funny business, you can just march your selves' right back the way you came. We don't take kindly to loose females and the unsavory company they keep around here." Gajeel slammed his brows down. It was one thing to call his moral character into question, it was quite another to insinuate the Shrimp was anything less than innocent. Bristling, he growled at the woman.

"I don't like your tone ya old bat. You can call me whatever ya like, but I won't stand for ya insulting my partner! She don't deserve yer close-minded insinuations. She's dead on her feet and needs rest, not condemnation. Now out of my way, we don't need yer help." He hiked the slipping red strap of Levy's bag back up on his shoulder and moved to brush past the woman, but stopped when an unexpected grin broke across her face. Maybe he was wrong, and she was senile, he mused.

"Now just hold up my boy " Glancing at the obviously feminine red purse he carried and the protective arm he slid around Levy's shoulders, the biddy grinned even wider. Damn. Not senile after all. The old bat had just been testing them. The revelation did not improve Gajeel's mood. Hiking the purse up higher, he fought the urge to drop the blasted thing on the ground, and instead glared down at the old woman in stubborn pride. She chuckled. "Oh, come now. Don't look so put out young man. I was just making sure you two weren't bringing any more trouble than we already have to this little town of ours. And don't be embarrassed…" She glanced at Levy's bag, "…I think it's mighty sweet of you to carry your gal's bag for her."

Gajeel clenched his teeth and shuddered. Thank Mavis it was dark out, because he could feel a rather unmanly flush taking over his face. He took it back, he'd take accusations and mistrust any day. It was certainly preferable to being accused of being…. Gah, gag him with a spoon...'_sweet_.' If the Shrimp had been lucid, he would have tossed the damn bag in her face and been halfway down the street right then and there. Unfortunately, for him, she was literally sleeping standing up; and the only thing keeping her from toppling at this point was his arm, which he'd been forced to slide around her waist. Taking a deep breath and counting to 10, he shot the woman his most intimidating glare. "You gonna help us or not?"

The woman didn't even flinch. In fact, she smirked. "Keep your knickers on boy, I'm getting to it. There's an inn two streets over. The inn keepers name is Josephine. You tell her that Berta Mae sent you and she'll fix you right up." The woman sobered, "You two are Makarov's brats, aren't you?" Her eyes shot to the guild-mark on his arm.

While he would like nothing better than to make a dash for the Inn and leave the old biddy coughing in his dust, something on her face stopped him. The half-pint let out a tiny little snore, and Gajeel had to fight back a smile. "Yeah, what of it?"

She nodded, "You're here for the job then. Thank the gods. He said he was sending someone."

Gajeel perked at that. "If you got information, then…"  
She waved a gnarled hand dismissively. "Nothing that won't keep till the morning. We've waited this long for help; I don't expect one more day will make much of a difference." She straightened her narrow, hunched shoulders and Gajeel swore he could hear the bones creek in protest."I won't keep you longer. You take your girl to get some rest now, like a good boy. Come find me in the morning after you speak to the mayor, I might have some information that could be of help."

Before he could protest that Levy wasn't his girl, the old woman turned on her heel and shuffled back to a nearby house. Grumbling under his breath about prehistoric busy-bodies, Gajeel tightened his grip around the Shrimp's waist and half dragged, half carried her the rest of the way. Upon arrival, he quickly determined it was more of a large manor than an inn. Frowning, he glared at a sign above the doorway that sported flowery froo froo writing. 'Josephine's Bed and Breakfast. ' He wrinkled his nose. Dammit. At the risk of sounding like the giant, white haired ape back at Fairy Tail, this was about as far from 'manly' as a body could get. On the other hand, there was no way in Fiore he was going to risk asking another villager for directions. His pride could only take so much, Dammit. Gritting his teeth, Gajeel shouldered the door open and dragged Levy inside.

A busty, pudgy, middle aged woman with intricately braided brown hair and a Victorian style dress startled from where she rested behind a desk with her head lolled to the side and a snore halfway out her gaping mouth. She jumped to her feet with wide eyes as she took in the two mages with wary eyes. "C…can I help you, er…sir?"

"The Old Bat…I mean., Berta Mae sent us…said ya had rooms ta rent."

She went from wary to ecstatic in a heartbeat, making the slayer jump. Clapping her hands in glee, she bustled around the desk and bounced up and down like a toddler who'd just found their favorite toy. Her rack bounced with her, threatening to knock her out with every hop. Gajeel almost hoped it would. "Oooooo, Indeed I do. Why, I haven't had a customer in half a year, ever since all this bad business regarding…" She stopped herself and looked sheepish and slightly guilty. Gajeel narrowed his eyes. "Well…never mind that." Not missing a beat, she chattered on, "You just follow me, I've a lovely room for the two of you love birds." Sweeping Levy into his arms, Gajeel opened his mouth for the second time that day to protest they were no such thing and that they needed two rooms, but the energetic woman wouldn't let him get a word in edgewise and practically shoved him up the stairs.

Levy's head lolled against his chest. Damn, that ointment had really done a number on her. At this point he was convinced that a dragon could attack, and she wouldn't wake up. The plump woman broke him from his musings as she continued to flap her mouth. "Why…I'll just bet you're honeymooners, not that it's any of my business. Oh, it is so sweet to see two young folk traveling on the love train of life! Why, you remind me of me and my Bernard, God's rest his soul, when we were fresh young things. He proposed under the Founder's Oak you know, so romantic it was! I would just love to hear how you did it…proposed I mean, not that it's any of my business." She whisked past him once they were at the top of the stairs and swung open a heavy oak door with a flourish. "Here we are!" She sing songed. "Just perfect for two love birds if I do say so myself! Why Bernard and I, when we honeymooned…"

Gajeel warily stepped into the room as the aggravating woman droned on about Bernard this and Bernard that. Casting a glance around, he was met with the sight of a large room sporting a king size bed, a big bay window, a sitting area with two chairs before a fireplace, and a door that he assumed went to a bathroom. The room would have been fine if it stopped there. But it didn't. There was one glaringly, horrific detail…actually a whole gaggle of horrifying details. Lace, frills, and flowers. EVERYWHERE. It looked like the ghost of femininity had thrown up all over the room. Flowers on the drapes, Lace on the chairs, frills on the cushions, more flowers on the throw rug, and worst of all…he cringed…a doily on the mantelpiece. He could practically feel his testosterone levels dropping as he stood gaping. No wonder poor old Bernard was six feet under, no man alive could survive long with this many frills smothering him to death. OH HELL NO. Gajeel whirled to escape the abomination of a room, only to run right into Josephine the Tasteless's beaming face. "Don't you just looooovvvvvve it? Oh, of course you do. Now you young things just make yourself at home!" The crazed female actually had the audacity to shove his stricken ass back into the room with surprising degree of strength that belied her petite form, "Now, breakfast is at 9 o'clock sharp. I'll just leave you two to it then…I'm sure you have far more interesting things to do tonight than talk with an old lady like me!" She twittered knowingly and cast a lecherous glance at the bed. Gajeel renewed his efforts to escape, but the door practically slammed on his nose just as he reached the exit. From beyond the door, he could hear her retreating footsteps accompanied by a faint, "…not that it's any of my business!"

The slayer stood, gaping at the door as if it could tell him how his life had come to this: Carrying purses, getting harassed by gnarled old women, and worst of all…standing up to his ass in froo froo bric-a-brac. With sudden clarity, he finally understood why the master's punishments were so reviled and feared throughout the guild. The old man was an absolute sadist.

Unwilling to face Josephine again, Gajeel briefly considered escaping out the window and sleeping in the street or camping back up the hill, but a contented hum against his neck had him looking down at the sleeping girl snuggling deeper into his arms. Shit. Fuck it all. Slumping in defeat, Gajeel approached the giant monstrosity of a bed and gingerly pulled back the flower and lace covers as if they would come alive and bite him at any minute. Laying Levy down, he studied her. Her blue hair was in wild disarray after the river episode, somewhere along the line she'd pulled the ribbon out of her hair. Her face was flushed from the sun, but not as bad as earlier, and the dark circles beneath her eyes were finally beginning to fade. Her feet, still bare from when she'd removed her shoes at the river, still looked a little worse for the wear. She murmured in protest at the sudden lack of body heat, but settled as soon as he yanked the covers up to her chin. He was tired. She was exhausted…surely his testosterone levels were high enough that they could take one night in this flowery hell before he had to worry about his balls shriveling up and boobs starting to grow.

Gajeel dimmed the lantern on the bedside table and then cast a look around. The chairs looked too damn dainty and he feared that if he tried to sleep in one of them, they might splinter beneath him halfway through the night. He could sleep on the floor he supposed, but his back was already knotting from carrying their packs as well as Levy all afternoon and the idea was not appealing. Glancing back at the bed, divine inspiration suddenly hit. The Shrimp would probably have a fit if she woke up in bed beside his ugly mug. He could practically picture her beat red face and spluttering protests. It would be glorious. And…it would serve her right for conking out on him and leaving him alone to deal with Berta Mae the Antique Busy-Body, and Josephine the Tasteless Terror. Shucking his shirt, he cracked his neck and climbed into the other side of the bed. He tried to focus on the hissy fit the Shrimp was going to have, rather than the fact that flowers and lace surrounded him on all sides. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the disgustingly soft mattress sagged under his weight and the Bookworm rolled right into him. Gajeel tensed, but then grinned even wider. She was going to blow a gasket. Gi Hi. He turned into her body and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her flush against his chest. She only hummed happily and burrowed closer before settling.

Suddenly her scent flooded his senses. Parchment, ink, and roses on a rainy day. He fought the urge to bury his nose in her neck and breathe deep. Certain parts of his anatomy sprang to attention, making Gajeel groan. _Shit…he hadn't thought this through_. What the hell had he been thinking? He knew he should get up right then, launch himself out the window and find a nice cold in which to dunk him-self, and then not come back until daylight; but her warm body, the soft bed, and that alluring scent of books and rainy day roses acted like a drug, and drained his resolve. Just one night. It's not like he was going to do anything to her, he had more control than that. In fact, he could probably just think of this as training in discipline and fortitude for the weeks to come. Anyway, he'd soon be over this unexpected attraction toward the Shrimp he reminded himself; just as soon as he found a willing woman to slake his more randy desires. There was no harm in sharing a bit of warmth for one night. No harm at all. Only Chatty Cathy down there would be the wiser…

…not that it was any of her business.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello all. Sorry, updates have slowed a bit. School is getting demanding and the holidays and my birthday were thrown into the mix as well. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter…I torture Levy a bit this time to make up for what I put poor Gajeel through last time. It made me chuckle as I wrote it, hopefully it makes you do so as well : ) If you are inclined to review, I would love to hear from you. I especially love when people tell me what their favorite bits were…or even what didn't quite work for them…it helps me get a feel for what to include in future chapters and what not to.

P.S. If you have any questions, I think I will try to respond to them at the beginning of the next chapter, since I can't do so in the comments myself, so feel free to ask away.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Gajeel always thought of dragon slayer hearing as an asset. His bat-like ears could pick up everything from the beat of a heart to the footsteps of an ill-advised adversary trying to get the jump on him. Today, however, he realized that impeccable hearing possessed a downside.

The shrill scream of what he could only surmise was a banshee intent on claiming his soul suddenly reverberated through his head and set his teeth to aching; waking him from a pleasant dream in which he'd been devouring a giant iron turkey with all the fixings whilst having a conversation with a blue haired shrimp lounging in a fishbowl.

He didn't so much as have a chance to crack open an eye before he found himself flung from the warm, cushy nest in which he'd been resting and landing on a hard, cold floor. A pile of soft fabric landed on his head as Gajeel made to sit up, impairing his line of sight as he readied to do battle with the screaming she-devil of legend. Blinded, and ears still smarting from the inhuman wail that woke him, Gajeel cursed and began flailing around in an attempt to escape the deadly strangle of the banshee's fabric embrace. He managed to lurch to his feet, although he had yet to uncover himself.

Whump!

If Gajeel's ears hadn't been ringing before, they certainly were now as a soft, yet deadly missile conked him over the head and sent him crashing onto his ass again. That did it. Enough was enough.

"God's Blast IT! Face me like a man, ya screamin' she-devil!" Gajeel launched back to his feet and turned his arms into chainsaws, shredding the net she'd ensnared him in and finally allowing him to see his enemy in all her deadly glory.

Nothing could have prepared him from the sight before him.

Levy Mcgarden stood in a wide defensive stance on a bed, wielding an overstuffed feather pillow like a sword. She gaped, wide-eyed and froze in place as she took in Gajeel's own fighting stance, complete with still-whirring chainsaw arms. Feathers, fabric, and frills drifted lazily through the air of the room, catching the golden rays of the sun shining through the window and catching in her locks like snowflakes. It was clear she had just woken up. Her hair was sticking out at all angles, she still had a wrinkled pillow imprint across her right cheek, and- his eyes widened- the left side of her dress was stuck into the waistband of tiny little polka-dot panties, showing off…well, a lot. Color began to creep from her chest, up her neck and then spread across her face in a brilliant shade of red that reminded Gajeel of a teapot ready to blow it's top.

Banshee indeed. The Shrimp looked more like a rumpled chick tossed from it's nest.

** Cuteness level: **Master

**Intimidation factor**: Negative Nill to the tenth degree.

"I...I… Wha…Where…How…"

Gajeel slowly absorbed the chainsaws back into his body as the Shrimp struggled to form a coherent sentence. Still confused himself, a wayward bit of fluff chose that moment to plop onto his nose, catching on a piercing and forcing him to tear his eyes away from the polka-dot panties still on full display before him . He went cross eyed, trying to get a good look at the thing. Dear Mavis above, it was… a frill. The night before came rushing back like a light lacrima blinking on. That's right. The mission. The Inn. The room of feminine horrors.

Gajeel liked to think that no enemy or weapon could ever rile him enough to panic. Boy was he wrong.

…

"Gyaaaaahh! Get em' off!"

Levy stood on a giant four-poster bed, slack jawed and bewildered. She had woken to the pleasant sensation of a steady heartbeat against her back and warmth wrapped around her on all sides. Unfortunately, things quickly went downhill from that point.

A growl, which in retrospect, she realized must have been Gajeel snoring-had emanated from behind her as heated breath tickled the top of her head. Having never woken up beside a man in her life and still sleep muddled, Levy panicked, thinking a monster had captured her and was preparing to devour her whole. Such was the plight, of those afflicted with wild imaginations.

Another loud rumble against her back spurred the script mage into action. Screaming at the top of her lungs, she'd leapt to her feet…not an easy task when the monster's arm was anchored around her waist, and proceeded to send the beast crashing to the floor with a well placed yank of sheets and a kick of her foot. Knowing now, that it was Gajeel she'd sent crashing onto the floor, Levy was surprised she'd been able to move the giant man at all. Funny, how adrenaline worked sometimes. The monster then attempted to rise, and Levy grabbed the first thing she could reach, which just so happened to be a pillow. From that point on, all hell had broke loose.

"Get em' off! Get em' off!"

Levy startled from her confused reverie as Gajeel, covered in feathers and shredded comforter, began dancing around like a drunken stork, swatting at his nose, shaking his head like a shaggy dog, and whirling round and round in an attempt to divest him-self of the offending materials like they were blood sucking leaches rather than innocuous bits of bedding.

Quickly deciding her questions could wait, Levy took a brief moment to bask in the fact that the Great Iron Dragon Slayer was panicking over a bit of brick-a-brack, before taking pity and hopping down to help him. Unfortunately, the big male had worked himself into such a state, that providing assistance proved easier said than done.

"Gajeel! If you want help, hold still!" Levy chased the slayer around as he continued to whirl, finally catching him by a thick wrist and yanking him toward the bed. "Just sit down, and I'll help you!" She whipped off the sheet to clear the bed of the feathers and fluff, and then shoved the slayer backwards onto the mattress. Still in hysterics…if such a thing could ever be applied to the Iron Dragon…it was in that moment, Gajeel attempted to get back up with wild eyes.

"I said stay down!" Levy launched herself against his chest and managed to knock him onto his back. She followed him down, straddling his stomach to keep him in place, so she could pick the offending material from his wild mane of hair. The slayers hands shot to her waist, preparing to toss her off of him so he could resume his panicky drunken stork dance, but a door flew open across the room with a crash before he managed, startling the two mages, and freezing them both in place.

"I heard a crash and screams, are you two love birds all ri…Oh my."

…

A loud crash brought Gajeel back to his senses just in time to take in Josephine standing in the doorway of his and Levy's room. Her mouth was hanging open and her penciled in eyebrows ascended nearly to her hairline as she gaped at the two of them. What was the lady's problem anyway?

Gajeel, once again calm, looked about in confusion to see what had the woman so shocked. He followed Josephine's eyes as they traveled from the destroyed bedding, to the feather's still falling around the mages, to his naked chest. Ah…he was beginning to understand. He continued his own perusal down his chest and arms to his hands, where they had firmly bunched in the hem of the bookworms rumpled dress and clasped it at her waist- exposing her naval and those damned polka-dot panties for all to see. If that wasn't enough, the Shrimp was straddling his bare stomach like a pint-size dominatrix and they were both flushed and breathing like they had just run a marathon. Yep, he definitely got it now.

It seemed Levy did too. She briefly furrowed her brows as she tried to place the strange woman standing in the doorway, obviously not remembering a thing from last night. Following Josephine's gaze just as Gajeel had, he watched in amusement as the Shrimp came to the same conclusion as he had as to what Josephine was thinking in that moment. Gajeel began to grin maniacally, Gi hi. He absently tugged the hem of Levy's dress down to cover her hips from Josephine's wide eyes.

The whole train wreck of a morning…right down to the frills, was suddenly worth it, as he watched his bookworm's eyes go wide as saucers and her face reach a whole new level of red that he was certain no human had ever managed to attain before. There it was, that blown gasket he'd anticipated last night. Glorious.

Levy obviously didn't think so.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Gajeel winced as Levy loosed her second banshee scream of the morning and tore herself out of his hands like he was Acnologia incarnate.

Apparently, she didn't need to know who Josephine was in order to feel the need to defend her own virtue to the woman. The half-pint stood beside the bed, waving her hands in front of her like a spastic chickadee as she attempted to set the woman straight.

"It…It's not what you think! We were…he was…I just…"

A sly, knowing smile spread across Josephine's deceptively sweet face, rivaling that of Gajeel's own predatory and lecherous grin. "Oh, don't you worry dear. Why, back in the day, my Bernard and I…god's rest his soul, liked a little rough play now and again ourselves. Although I must say, we never got quite so into it as you two, just look at that poor comforter! Well, no matter, what's one comforter in the grand scheme of a love match? Hmmm?"

Levy began coughing and spluttering, so taken aback that Gajeel finally sat up on the bed and pounded her on the back. "Breath Shrimp." He flashed his fangs, "Josephine here runs an inn, it ain't like she hasn't seen this type of thing a million times before."

Levy whipped her head around to stare at him like he'd grown a second head. "Y…You…" He almost felt sorry for her. Almost.

Josephine flapped a hand, "Right he is, my dear. Now, you two just go back to enjoying what you were doing, I've got me a lovely set of earplugs for just such occasions." She paused, and then shot Gajeel a stern stare, "Now don't you go wearing your little lady out on your first full day here Mr. Redfox…"

He grinned and slung his arm around Levy's stunned shoulders, shooting the little script mage a lecherous glance as he finished Josephine's sentence for her, "...not that it's any of your business. Yeah Yeah, I know."

Josephine simply twittered in glee and with one last wave, firmly shut the door, leaving the two of them alone once again. The show and his fun over, Gajeel removed his arm from his Shrimp's shoulders and poked her in the forehead. "Go take a shower Bookworm, I'm gonna' go get us some grub, I'll be back in a bit." Gajeel grabbed his shirt as he strode out the door, leaving Levy to stare at the wood. It was a full five minutes, before she was able to muster a, "Gajeel! You Baka!" Unfortunately, the slayer was long gone by that point.

…

_ "_


	7. Chapter 7

Fairy Tail Chapter 7

Finally…the mission begins…Thankyou for all the follows! Drop me a review if you'd like, and I'll love you forever, lol. Also…anyone interested in my writing a separate Christmas Drabble featuring the fairy tail folk? I'm also curious as to whether anyone wants me to feature any other fairy tail characters or even pairings in Levy and Gajeel's upcoming missions as the story progresses. Let me know! Enjoy : )

…..

"I can't believe you let her think we did…we were…well you know!"

Gajeel snickered as Levy trailed off. After showering and eating breakfast, the two were strolling through town, on their way to the mayor's again, strolling might not be a strong enough word, Gajeel mused. Levy, still in a tizzy over the morning's events, practically power walked down the street. She was currently emitting an aura that could rival any of Erza's most intimidating moods. Several villagers shot her alarmed glances and scurried out of her path, making the slayer grin even wider. Who knew the bookworm had it in her?

He almost felt intimidated himself. Almost being the operative word. Unfortunately, the Shrimp's bright red cheeks, baby pink sundress with a white bow on each strap, and tiny stature ruined the overall effect. The Shrimp just wasn't built to terrorize. He eyed the short little sundress, briefly contemplating buying her a nice studded leather jacket to boost the scary factor, but quickly dismissed the idea. Nah, she looked good the way she was, in all her non-threatening glory. Her dress reflected her personality, which he would not change even under threat of death; innocent with a big helping of sweet and bubbly, topped off with just the right amount of sass and fire. Speaking of fire…

"Gi Hi, you should have seen your face!"

Levy whirled on him, forcing the big slayer to skid to a halt or risk barreling her right over. "You wipe that smug grin off your face Gajeel Redfox! This isn't funny! That women thinks we…we…"

"…had sex?" Gajeel supplied helpfully.

"Kyaaaaah!" Levy launched herself at the slayer, wrapping one arm around his neck in a chokehold, and slapping the other over his grinning mouth. "Shush! Someone will hear!" She looked around shadily and then glared.

Gajeel straightened. The Shrimp was lifted clear off the ground as she maintained her hold around his neck and kept her hand plastered across his lips. Wrapping an arm around her waist, Gajeel used his free hand to pry her fingers away from his mouth. "You keep climbing all over me like you are, and they're going to think we're going to **agai**…have sex, I mean."

"Gajeel!" Levy squealed and snatched her arms back just like he knew she would. His arm around her waist was the only thing that kept her from crashing to the ground. Gajeel set her back on her feet and planted his hands on his hips as he watched a flustered Levy fight between anger and embarrassment.

Eventually she managed to rally. Wagging her finger in his nose, Levy puffed her cheeks. "First of all Mister, we didn't do…we didn't have…IT, in the first place, so there is none of this AGAIN business! Second of all, stop that infuriating grin already! You look like you're contemplating the systematic destruction of a city, or what it would be like to eat a kitten! And third…stop teasing me or..you'll be sorry!"

Gajeel managed to tone his kitten eating grin down to a mere Shrimp devouring smirk, and ruffled Levy's hair, shrugging. "Ain't my fault you get so damn flustered so easy, and it's funny. Hell Half-pint, I'd a thought with all them books you read, you'd be the last person to get all upset over somethin' as natural and common as Se…" Levy glared daggers and Gajeel rolled his eyes, "…as canoodlin'. "

Her stern expression dropped from her face like a stone, she stared blankly at him for a moment before a snort burst forth. She quickly tried to school her features back into a scowl, but failed miserably and finally gave up.

"What?"

"You said canoodling."

Gajeel frowned, "So what?"

She giggled, eyes sparkling and covered her mouth. "It just doesn't sound right coming out of your mouth."

Gajeel rolled his eyes, and shifted uncomfortably, "Yer the one that won't let me say Se…" She poked him in the ribs and Gajeel grunted, and switched topics, "…besides, I like teasin' ya, and what exactly do you think ya really think you could do to make ME sorry?" He flashed his fangs at that last bit, proud of himself for turning the conversation back in his favor so quickly. Or so he thought.

The Shrimp merely grinned and quirked a finger at him. He leaned down with a raised eyebrow, skeptical she would manage to back up her threat in any effective fashion. She grabbed a hank of his hair trailing from his temple and gently pulled him forward until her lips were a mere centimeter from his ear before whispering, "You have a frill on your collar."

"Gyaaaaaah!" Gajeel whipped away from her and made two spastic spins while batting at his neck before he froze mid panic, realizing Levy was bluffing. Too late though. Already, a dozen villagers had stopped their daily activities to gape at the odd scene. Assembling his askew limbs back into order with as much dignity as he could muster, Gajeel glared at the little menace rocking back and forth on her heels and humming smugly.

"Hardy har har, ya little blue haired she demon. I thought we agreed to never speak of that?"

Levy simply shrugged, "Now we're even. So stop pouting, and let's go find the mayor!"

She grabbed his hand and tugged, their earlier contention completely forgiven and forgotten, and led him down the road. He looked down at the tiny hand willingly wrapped in his own huge mitt, surprised; but then shrugged and uttered a half hearted grumble before letting her pull him down the street. Ah well, it had been fun while it lasted. Time to get to work.

…..

"Dear Mavis!"

Two wrong turns and an iron snack break later, Gajeel and Levy finally located the Mayor's house. It was a grandiose, sprawling thing full of every type of architecture known to man. Great Romanesque columns framed the doorway, while gothic gargoyles and cherubs warred for supremacy in various nooks and crannies on the Victorian roof. Hieroglyphs and ancient stone masonry formed the walls, clashing garishly with gingerbread trim painted a robin's egg blue round all the windows.

Gajeel snorted, next to a gaping Levy, wrinkling his pierced nose in distaste. "Shit, and I thought Josephine had no taste. Must be somethin' in the water. Haven't any of these people heard of the whole, 'less is more' thing?"

Levy shrugged and squared her shoulders. Bad taste or no, they had a job to do. She stepped onto the wide brick walkway, surrounded by perfectly manicured lawns dotted with the occasional baby bonsai oak tree, and pressed forward. Halfway down the walkway, Levy frowned, noticing a destroyed garden partially hidden by a few tall oaks on the side of the manor. A marble mermaid fountain peaked from between the trees, split in half as if by a giant fist. A water nymph's detached head lay amidst the rubble. A chill raced up Levy's spine as she stared at the forlorn, empty stone gaze.

A prod between her shoulder blades from Gajeel made Levy realize she'd stopped dead to stare at the fountain. Swallowing, she tore her eyes away from the broken mermaid head and continued up the path. Gajeel's shadow cast over her, so she knew he followed. Reaching the door Levy frowned as she realized she couldn't reach the circular iron knocker held in place by the jaws of a drooling gargoyle. She strained a hand upward, just barely able to brush the underside of the iron ring.

"Gi Hi, problems Shortround?" Gajeel reached over Levy's shoulder, brushed her fingers away, and slammed the knocker against the aged wood a little harder than was necessary with a smug grin. Levy frowned up at the slayer but remained silent, knowing he was only trying to get a rise out of her, which seemed to have become his new favorite pastime.

Instead, she smiled up sweetly at him, and fluttered her eyelashes, "No problem here, Indiana."

He quarked his head and furrowed his brow, "Who the hell is Indi…"

The slayer was interrupted as the door groaned open to reveal a tall, skinny, wrinkled old man in an ancient purple tux. The white haired butler looked like he dated back to the age of the dragons...possibly before. The man bowed low and Levy winced when she heard bones creek as he straightened again. "Welcome to the home of Mayor Winthropopolis, we have been expecting you Levy Mcgarden and Gajeel Redfox. Do come in."

Quickly reigning in their surprise at being called by name, Levy and Gajeel walked over the threshold. Levy barely contained a gasp as she took in the interior. If they thought the outside of the mansion was a disaster, the interior was an all out apocalyptic, end of times, catastrophe. Huge gilded lions flanked a double staircase. Bright Pink, flowered carpets ran down the steps like a demented waterfall of pepto bismal, while cherubic paintings covered the towering ceilings, surrounded by golden arches. Speaking of gold… Gold, silver, and platinum glinted off of tables, in the thread of abstract tapestries, and even on the doors. The horrible carpet on the staircase extended into the foyer where they stood, creating a veritable sea of pink. The worst feature however, was a huge, glistening chandelier hanging from the naked baby ceiling and absolutely dripping in every kind of semiprecious gem known to man.

Levy shuddered, and glanced at Gajeel, who looked like he had been hit over the head with a brick. Following his gaze, Levy smothered a snicker as she realized he was staring at white, frilly collars wrapped around each of the lion's necks.

"If you'll follow me, please." The two mages forced their smarting eyes to the butler already creaking his way up the staircase. He led them down a long hallway, passing several gilded doors before coming to a stop before a simple, modest styled, oak door at the end of the hall. The old man knocked and a bellowing bark almost immediately resounded from the other side.

"Come on in!"

The butler whisked the door open with a flourish and ushered the two mages in. Levy steeled herself for the assault of more bad decorating, but her eyes widened as she was instead presented with simple, neutral walls, sturdy oak furnishings, cherry-wood floors, and simple, no nonsense curtains. A few large bookcases lined the walls, drawing Levy's eye. It was as if they were in a different house. A giant shaggy haired blonde man who looked like he could have been Laxus's doppelganger if the lightening mage was twenty years older, lounged with his feet propped up on a big desk centered in the middle of the room. He wore an unassuming plaid shirt, simple denim pants, and scuffed old leather work boots.

Grinning from ear to ear, the big, muscled man swung his feet down and rose, striding around the desk with a meaty paw held out in welcome. Gajeel was well over six feet tall, but this big man had a few inches on even the iron dragon. 

"Welcome to Oakenspire, friends…Old Makarov said you were coming! I'm Barent Winthropopolis, but friends call me Bear. Nice to meet ya. " The blonde giant pumped Levy's arm enthusiastically, practically pulling the appendage from it's socket, before doing the same to a bristling Gajeel. Stepping back, he sat on the desk and crossed his arms, "How's old Mac and Lax doin' anyway?"

Levy winged her eyebrows at the lack of formality with which the Mayor referenced Master and Laxus. Wait a second… no wonder he looked like the lightening mage, they must be relat…

"Yer blood kin, ain't ya?" Gajeel beat Levy to the punch. She looked up at the slayer in question and he simply shrugged, "They got a similar scent…I'd say second…maybe 3rd cousins?"

The big blonde man's grin grew wider, " Ha! Something like that. I was never much good at tracing the family lines and all that twice removed business. That's a damn fine nose you got there Redfox, I'm impressed."

Gajeel simply shifted on his feet, "It comes in handy now and again. Now what exactly are we here for?"

Levy winced, making a note to talk to the slayer about the importance of formality and politeness later. Fortunately Barin Winthropopolis seemed unfazed by the slayer's abrupt question. In fact, if the grin on his face was any indication, he was downright pleased.

"Ah, not a man for pleasantries, eh Redfox? Good, neither am I, so let's get down to business." The jovial blonde sobered, leaning back against his desk. "I don't suppose you know what Oakenspire is…or rather was known for, do ya?"

, "Oak, busybodies, and bad decorating?" The slayer deadpanned.

Levy stomped down hard on the slayers foot, glaring up at him. "Gajeel!"

The mayor simply shrugged the comment off, "You got part right. We are known for the oak forest around here, but more so than that, Oakenspire made a name for itself as one of the premier spots for extravagant destination weddings. There is a multitude of hot springs scattered throughout the forest and the trees make a nice backdrop for ceremonies. Of course, our biggest draw is the fact that local lore states that any couple to carve their initials into one of the ancient old oaks is guaranteed an eternity of wedded bliss."

Levy frowned, "You said **were known**…sir? What happened?"

Bear frowned, and pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut. "It seems that the whole wedded bliss business is more than just lore. My daughter discovered a book a year and a half ago detailing the location of a sacred oak in the middle of the forest, steeped in magical properties. It is that oak, in particular, that truly does bestow wedded bliss upon any couple able to carve their initials into the bark. My daughter, recently engaged at the time, could hardly contain her excitement and quickly convinced her fiancé to help her find the tree. The two set off, using the book as a guide. They eventually found the Founder's Oak, as it's called, and carved their initials. However, shortly after arriving back home, my sweet Mara learned that her fiancé had been unfaithful, and called off the wedding." Bear growled, "That good for nothing, dirty, rotten scoundrel broke my little girl's heart. If I ever find the weasel…" Seeming to realize he had gotten off topic, the big man sighed and continued, "To make a long story short…"

"Too late fer that." Gajeel snorted, wincing when Levy poked him in the ribs.

The Mayor continued, "…Mara's fiancé fled town, knowing I wouldn't sit idly by after what he did to my little girl. That very night, my wife and I were woken by a horrendous bellow and crashes coming from the gardens. We ran out, only to discover a huge monster tearing apart the fountains. Unlike Mac and Laxus, I was not blessed with any magic to speak of, and my wife and I could only watch in horror as the monster demolished the garden my daughter was to be married in…had she not called off the wedding. Eventually, I shouted at the beast and it turned to me. I cannot express the shock I felt as I saw my daughters blue eyes staring out from that monsters face. Looking closer, I realized it still wore what was left of her dress…the monster… was my…" The mayor hung his head, clenching his jaw in pain, unable to continue.

Levy padded over to the giant, and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You think Mara was cursed, don't you…and that the founders oak had something to do with transforming her?"

Barent nodded, gifting Levy with a small smile. "Makarov said you were a smart one." Straightening, he walked over to the window. The two mages trailed after, looking into the destroyed garden below. "In the months that followed that night, Mar…the monster would return to wreak havoc and destruction anytime a wedding was held. It did not take long, before people stopped coming all together. Our town lives off the income and jobs generated by the weddings we hold here, without any couples and their families to serve, Oakenspire is dying a slow, painful death. "I have searched out every book in the city that could possibly detail the Founders oak, only to come up with naught."

"What about the original book that your daughter used to find the Oak in the first place?" Levy inquired hopefully.

"Unfortunately, it went missing the same night she disappeared."

Levy frowned, but before she could make further inquiries, the door burst open and a voluptuous brown haired woman in a frilly pink dress whisked into the room. Levy tilted her head, the woman looked oddly familiar.

"Aw, my love! I just heard the mages arrived, why didn't you send for me at once?" The woman flounced forward, batting her eyelashes and curtsying deeply before Levy and Gajeel.

The mayor grinned, and helped the woman up from her curtsy, "Ah. Ms. Mcgarden, Redfox, I would like you to meet my beautiful wife, Mariella!" He draped an arm around the boisterous woman's shoulders in pride, hugging her close.  
Levy smiled, opening her mouth to say hello, however Muriella beat her to the punch.

"Why, it's just so lovely to finally have you here! I am just sorry I wasn't here to greet you myself. I was out to tea with my sister Josephine and she told me you just left. Why, I am ashamed to say I left the poor dear before the crumpets even arrived, and hurried straight back to meet the two of you!"

So that's why she looked familiar. Levy watched Gajeel eye the Mayor's wife warily, before uttering under his breath, " I guess that explains more than it doesn't."

Levy smothered a smile as she realized who was responsible for the garish decorating throughout the house. Before she could continue that train of thought, Muriella pulled from under her behemoth of a husband's arm, and whisked up to the two of them. Grabbing Levy's hands, big fat tears formed in the woman's blue eyes as her lip quivered. "You will restore my daughter to us, won't you? And solve the mystery of the Founder's Oak?"

The woman, clearly having no use for personal space, continued to clutch at Levy, waiting for an answer. Swallowing, the script mage patted one of her gloved hands. "I promise you ma'am that we will try our best to bring your daughter back to you."

Gajeel, seeming to sense Levy's unease at being so crowded by the older woman, stepped forward, pulling Levy away and clearing his throat. "Well, the sooner we find this tree, the sooner we figure out what can be done about yer daughter lady, so we'll just be goin'"

The woman seemed startled by Gajeel's abrupt demeanor and opened her mouth, but the mayor stepped forward, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder, "Redfox is right dear, let's let the two of them do their job. I've told them all I know, there's nothing else to be said at the moment." Turning back to the two mages, he nodded his head to the door. " Dear, why don't ask Jeever's to set an extra lunch plate for your sister, since your visit was cut short this morning?"

The woman's face brightened, and she beamed at her husband. "Oh darling, you're just so thoughtful! What a wonderful idea!" She pecked her husband on the cheek and whisked out the door with a wave and nod of goodbye to Levy and Gajeel. Gone as quick as she'd arrived.

Gesturing to the door, the mayor ushered Levy and Gajeel out of his office. "I'll walk the two of you out. Levy caught sight of Muriella's pink skirts, whisking around a corner just as they began their descent down the stairs. Clearing his throat, the mayor clasped Gajeel on the shoulder, stopping the two mages. "One more thing. I didn't want Muriella to hear this, but I realize that there may be a chance my Mara is gone forever and only the monster remains." His voice grew choked, but he forced himself to continue, "I love my daughter and I want her back, safe and happy in my wife and my arms…but if it can't be done…if…" He trailed off, and tried again, eyes hardening. "The town's safety and very future is at stake, and as mayor I can't allow myself to be selfish… If Mara can't be saved…"

Gajeel, in a very uncharacteristic show of compassion, clasped the mayor on the shoulder, "Ya don't have ta say it. If it comes to that, I'll make it as quick and painless as I can."

The Mayor slumped, locking eyes with Gajeel in gratitude. "You have my thanks."

Gajeel nodded, and turned, placing a hand on the small of Levy's back to usher her forward. "We'll let ourselves out."

Levy's own eyes pricked with tears as Gajeel and she made their way down the stairs. Just before they exited, she looked back at the slumped form of the Mayor, still standing on the stairs and staring at the two of them with eyes matching that of the broken water nymph head she'd seen on the way in. Forlorn and lost.

Once they were outside, Levy glanced at Gajeel. His face had resumed it's normal scowl, his eyes hard and cold…a far cry from the teasing, grinning slayer of that morning. It seemed he was no more pleased with the idea of a potentially having to mercy-kill of the mayor's daughter, than Levy herself was.

"It might not come to…that Gajeel. We have to try our best to save her!"

The slayer glanced at Levy's watering eyes and reached out a hand, messing up her hair, "Yeah, Shorty…it might not."

Trying to cheer the both of them up, Levy let out a small giggle as Gajeel continued to look down at her. "So, do you think it runs in the family?"

Gajeel quarked his head to the side, confused, but then smiled, realizing what she was talking about. Glancing back at the garish monstrosity of a house, Gajeel Gi Hi'd, "Definitely. I don't know what's worse…Muriella's taste fer gold crap, or Josephine's penchant for all them damned frills."

Levy grinned. "It's definitely a toss up." Feeling a bit better, she squared her shoulders, growing determined. "So should we start looking for the founders oak?"

Gajeel nodded, but then shuddered, "Yeah…but first we got ta pay a visit to the old busybody bat."

Levy furrowed her brow in confusion, "Who?"

…..


	8. Chapter 8

"

**Waaaaah, I'm still alive! I have a new laptop…finally. The old one went kaput. My late laptop's untimely demise, coupled with a busy school and work schedule hasn't exactly been conducive to pounding out new chapters. But it's spring break and I suddenly find myself with ten days of potential writing opportunities. **

**With that being said, I am going on a cruise for spring break. (I'mcrazyexcited,neverbeenonacruiseandgettogotocarribean!IncludingBelize ) [deep breath] ) …where was I? Ah yes, writing. Rest assured, despite the cruise I will be taking my laptop along with me and taking full advantage of the days at sea and the airline layovers to get some long overdue writing done and chapters produced! I Hope to have several ready to go and post by the time I'm back from my trip and before school starts up again. **

**So with that said, here's a quickie chapter I wrote at 2:30 am as I couldn't sleep since I'm too excited for this trip. Hopefully this will tide you wonderful, patient saint's over until I can produce some more. Thank you for sticking with the story, and drop me a review, pretty please…I read every single one…sometimes more than once lol. **

Oi! Old lady, open up!"

Levy gasped and glared at the gruff slayer as he pounded on an unassuming house tucked between two larger homes of newer construction. She didn't know why they were here, but Gajeel seemed to think whoever resided in the tiny home possessed important information. His stubborn refusal to tell her who they were seeking out, intrigued her enough to trail after him without protest.

"Don't go getting' yer knickers in a twist, I'm coming!"

The door opened to reveal a rickety, wrinkled old woman, squinting at the two of them from behind half-moon spectacles. Taking the two mages in, she grinned.

"Ah! I should of known it was you, ya crimson eyed devil! The Old Oak knows, you are certainly the only brat who'd have the audacity to practically break in the door of a sweet old lady such as myself.

Gajeel snorted, "Sour seems more you're taste. We ain't here to make a house-call Grandma, you said you had information, so let's hear it and we'll be on our way."

Levy was very confused. She alternated between casting disapproving glares at Gajeel and gaping at the old woman who seemed to take his rough demeanor in stride. In fact, the lady seemed downright gleeful to trade blows with the slayer.

"Ah, now sonny, don't be like that." She turned to Levy and winked. "He's just sore I directed the two of you to Josephine's lovely little inn last night. A brute like him simply doesn't know how to appreciate the finer…more sophisticated things in life."

A growl rumbled out of Gajeel's chest, "That bloody inn is about as far from sophisticated as I am to the king of Fiore and you know it!"

The woman ignored him and continued speaking to Levy, "He's a handsome one, but I can see he's thicker than a couple of Oaks. You're a saint for putting up with him my dear."

"I'm still here ya know!"

A cat's smile quirked the woman's mouth and she tilted her head as she wrapped a gnarled arm around Levy's shoulders, ignoring the slayer completely. "I think I hear the wind blustering, let's go inside before we catch a chill, hmmm?"

The script mage couldn't help but smile at the cheeky old lady, despite her continued confusion. "That would be lovely, ma'am. If you don't mind my asking, have we met?" Gajeel trailed after the two females, grumbling the entire way.

The old woman chuckled and patted Levy's hand. "I suppose you don't remember! Forgive me! We did indeed, just last night in fact. My name is Berta Mae my dear. You were dead on your feet I'm afraid, so it's no wonder you don't remember. Your man here…"

"He/She's not my man/woman."

Gajeel's neck grew red and Levy could feel her cheeks flame as the two of them simultaneously attempted to correct the old lady.

She simply arched an eyebrow and snorted, "Uh huh. Anyway, as I was saying, the big brute here, came barreling into town in an outright tizzy. Why, he was simply beside himself with worry over your state of exhaustion, he was! Naturally, upon seeing him cradling you so protectively, I just couldn't help but offer my assistance right away!"

Levy's eyes grew wide and her cheeks pinked for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. Did Gajeel really…

"Humph. That ain't quite how I remember it. "

Levy glanced at Gajeel and his narrowed eyes as he sulked. Perhaps the woman had a flair for embellishment. The thought immediately brought about a twinge of disappointment that Levy stubbornly avoided analyzing too closely.

Josephine frowned at the slayer as she directed the two of them into a small sitting room, flapping her hands behind them as if she were shoeing a couple of errant chickens. "Sit, sit. Now where was I?"

"…offering your assistance?" Levy supplied helpfully, choosing a worn but comfortable, love seat. The old woman claimed a rocker, leaving a spindly little chair for Gajeel . The slayer cast one incredulous look at the poor dilapidated hodgepodge of wicker and turned on his heel, electing to perch on the arm of Levy's love seat instead, with arms crossed and legs stretched out before him. Levy glanced up at her big partner, looming above her. He reminded her of pictures she'd seen of huge stone cats that guarded the entrances to runes half buried in desert sands. Except this big cat was not an immovable chunk of carved stone. He was living and breathing; still, watchful, and deceptively relaxed until he chose to attack anyone foolish enough to toe into his territory, which, judging by his proximity, seemed to include her. At least for the moment. Levy shook her head, trying to banish the silly image of a sleek ebony tail swishing back and forth, and forced her attention back to Berta Mae who, upon Levy's prompt, continued with her tale.

"Ah yes. Well, I directed your man to the Inn and told him to come and visit me when you were better rested. And here you are!"

….

Gajeel fought the urge to groan, barely managing to hold back correcting the woman, yet again, knowing it was a fruitless endeavor. The bookworm was** not** his woman. Glancing at the, 'not his woman' in question, he couldn't help but notice that Levy refrained from offering her own correction this time as well. He just barely caught a wayward grin as it attempted to stretch across his face. Slamming his brows down, he quickly schooled his features back into a nice, safe scowl. Unfortunately the old bat seemed to have caught the momentary quirking at the corner of his lips and was grinning wide enough for the both of them combined, clearly pleased, though only Mavis knew why. The old bitty was obviously up to something, but damned if he could figure what it was. All he knew is that he'd seen that hellish gleam in her eye somewhere before. A sudden flash of a white haired barmaid and then a tasteless innkeeper sparked to mind, and Gajeel had to suppress the shudder threatening to chase up his spine. Bat-shit crazy, scheming females. Hazardous to the health for sure! A flash of blue locks refocused his attention, and Gajeel glanced down at the attentive little face of his bookworm as she listened to the old woman babble. Then again, maybe they weren't all bad. Shaking his head, Gajeel realized he'd stopped paying attention to the conversation.

At this rate, they were never going to finish this mission.

"Oi! Focus Lady! We're waistin' daylight."

Berta paused from some useless gossip she'd begun to disclose to Levy about the shady neighbors next door their yappy little dog. She somehow managed to look down her bespectacled nose at Gajeel like he was an ant in sore need of a good squishing. It was an impressive feat considering he was towering over her from his lofty perch on the arm of the loveseat.

"No patience in the younger generation, none at all." She muttered. "All right then, fine you overgrown brat. Here." Berta turned to a quilted bag bursting at the seams with a variety of various knitting apparatus and spools of thread. Digging to the bottom, she grunted in triumph, producing a rolled up piece of what looked like animal hide. Gajeel sniffed and raised a studded brow. It was a difficult scent to describe to those not gifted with sensitive noses, but it was as clear as day to him that the thing was older than dirt. Holding it out to Levy, Berta cackled. "I reckon this will save the two of you about a week's worth of searching and casting about like two blind kittens."

Gajeel wrinkled his nose, offended. Kitten his ass, couldn't the old lady have picked a slightly less pathetic comparison? Unlike him, Levy didn't take insult, leaning forward eagerly to accept the weathered bit of hide. She wasted no time in unrolling it.

"It's a map!" Levy was practically bouncing up and down in excitement now, casting her eyes up to him with a kittenish eagerness that clearly expected him to share in her joy.

Maybe the old lady wasn't so far off about the kitten thing after all, Gajeel mused, at least where Shrimp was concerned. Once again, Gajeel lost his scowl. However this time, he didn't attempt to re-school his features, oddly unwilling to break the script mage's happy little bubble.

He cast her a wry smile instead, "I can see that half-pint."

Levy seemed to miss the sarcasm in his statement entirely, bounding up to her knees to lean into him and shove the map so close under his nose that he went cross eyed trying to look at the damn thing. Pressing against him in wild abandon, Levy pointed to a blurry splotch. "Look!" Craning his head back, the splotch came into focus, revealing what he presumed to be Founder's oak, if the very prominent inked tree was any indication. He nodded dumbly. Truth be told, he was far more interested in the soft and heated little body pressing against his leg. Before his ears could heat and give Berta Mae more fuel for whatever devious plot she was cooking up, Gajeel cleared his suddenly dry throat and plucked the map from Levy to pace around the room under the pretense of studying it. "Let me have a look then."

"Ooomph!" Levy fell forward onto the love seat's arm with Gajeel's abrupt retreat, startled. She quickly rallied though, when she realized her new toy had been taken away. "Hey!" Springing to her feet, Levy shot across the room and once again, invaded Gajeel's personal space. "Give it back!"

Chuckling, he raised an eyebrow and looked at the animal hide with surprise. "What, ya mean this thing bookworm?" He shook it, holding it just out of her reach with a cackle. "What's it worth to Ya?"

Levy pouted, and began to jump up and down in earnest, "Gajeel, stop being a child and give me that map this instant!"

"I ain't the one hoppin' like a bunny and whining like she's two, Shrimp."

Levy frowned and made one more valiant but doomed-to-fail leap in an attempt to retrieve the prize he held just out of reach. When she landed this time however, the bookworm gasped and faltered, crumpling down to clasp her foot with a wince. Shit, he'd forgot about her feet again. Maybe they were still tender from yesterday. Giving up his game, Gajeel leaned down, reaching out to Levy with a twinge of guilt. "Shit, you ok bookwo…"

"Triumph!" Levy shot up from her crouch to snatch the map from Gajeel's fingers, dancing out of reach with her prize before he could even register the fact that she'd just played him like his guitar. When in all hell had she gotten so fast anyway? Dirty rotten, clever little cheater.

"That's playin' dirty Shrimp." Gajeel started to go after the smug little female hiding behind Berta's chair for protection, but stopped dead when he caught the calculating smirk on the old lady's face. Faltering, he tried to save face by crossing his arms and looking out a window to a tidy garden out back as he plopped onto the loveseat. "Tch."

Levy, although completely absorbed in the map before her, seemed to sense the danger was past and absently wandered back as well, plopping down beside Gajeel and humming happily as she delicately traced some dead language scrawled around the edge of the diagram. Recognizing that he'd lost the bookworm for the time being to the chicken scratch on the page, Gajeel turned his attention back to Berta Mae after he grew bored with the silence. "You can't tell me ya didn't know that the Mayor's been lookin' for the location of the Founder's Oak."

Berta shrugged, "I might have heard something about it, but that place is not meant to become the next big tourist attraction to Oakenspire's little newlywed industry. That clearing is absolutely saturated with old, lost magic that isn't meant to be fooled with by just anybody! What happened to the mayor's daughter should be proof enough of that. There's no guarantee that if I disclosed the Founder's location to Barent, that he…or more likely, his romantic busy body of a wife and sister in law wouldn't eventually and conveniently forget about the more unfortunate side of meddling with magic they know nothing about and opt to monopolize on the fact that it's rumored to grant marital bliss."

Gajeel grunted, and glanced at Levy, who'd begun squirming and wiggling, clearly seeking out a more comfortable position. He could feel his ears grow hot as he was forced to lift his left arm and settle it on the back of the love seat to give the Shrimp more room. Still oblivious, she continued her happy muttering and settled her back against his left side, propping her feet against the armrest and resting the map on her legs. Frowning, he looked down at the blue mop of wild hair nestled against his shoulder and arm, disconcerted by the fact that sitting with her like this felt far more…right, then it probably should. He didn't even want to look back to the old woman, already picturing that devil's glint in her eyes. So he didn't. Instead, he absently bent his arm a bit so he could fiddle with a lock of blue hair, wishing he had a well of ink to dip it in to save face and get a rise out of it's distracted owner.

He turned his head away from Levy, carefully avoiding meeting the old bat's eyes, and directed his attention out the window again. Focus on the mission idiot, Gajeel scolded himself, ignoring the fact that he continued to finger the baby soft strands of Levy's hair.

"So yer sayin' ya won't tell the mayor the location and yet ya would a whole bloody map detailin' its location to two strangers that ya don't know from Adam?"

Berta harrumphed, "Oh pish posh. Your Makarov's brats, and that's good enough for me. As mages, and Fairy Tail one's to boot, I'd wager the two of you got sense enough to avoid spouting out the location of the Founder's Oak to the general populace in all their ignorant glory. Am I wrong?

Gajeel snickered. "Tch, think ya know everything, eh Grandma? Yer lucky the flame brain and that blue fish monger didn't get assigned this mission instead of me and Levy, or half the town would know the location by now." He finally dared to meet Berta's eyes again. "Anyway, how about telling us how you came to possess this map in the first place."

A whistling teapot suddenly began to blow, funny…Gajeel never noticed the old woman put it on. Levy jerked against his side at the noise, rousing from her deciphering to blink owlishly toward the kitchen and Berta as the old woman whipped up from her seat with an agility defying her advanced age. "Oh, look at that! Water's boiling, excuse me dears."

Stiffening, Gajeel squinted at the bowed, retreating back. There was something she wasn't telling them, not outright anyway. Unfortunately he couldn't explore the mystery further, as the tiny little heat source curled into his side abruptly leaped up, red faced upon realizing where she'd been sitting so familiarly and with whom. Covering her embarrassment, Levy glanced at a clock that suddenly chimed on an end table and widened her eyes. "Gajeel, we have to get going if we're going to find the oak by nightfall, it's already 2 in the afternoon!"

After a flurry of goodbyes, Berta ushered the two of them out the door with a tea cloth filled with cookies, and a thermos of tea for the road.

It wasn't until they reached the edge of the forest that Gajeel realized what the old bitty had been hinting at. Two things actually.

One, Berta Mae was a mage.

And two, only someone who had visited the Founder's Oak personally could know that it possessed old, lost magic that was best left forgotten.

Unfortunately Gajeel's realization only brought about more questions. The biggest being, why she wouldn't want to disclose more detailed information about what he and Levy were about to walk right into.

…..  
P.S. Author's note: I'm curious, of the hundred or so of you following, and also the visitors to FF or to my Tumblr page, who would like lemons and nsfw? Not going to lie, I wouldn't mind trying my hand at one…or two, but at the same time I don't want to corrupt any young minds that might be reading or off put any current readers. Sooooo, do you guys want them? If I get mixed feedback, I suppose I could always create a separate FF story link on my page so only those that do want smut can choose to read it, while any others who prefer to leave some things to the imagination can avoid the more adult minded subject matter.

Let me know! While I do write for my own enjoyment and for practice, I also get great joy out of knowing others are enjoying the story as well, and while I can never make everyone happy nor promise to follow every request or suggestion, I do guarantee that I will certainly listen and take reader's opinions into consideration. : )

P.S.S Last thing I promise… would anyone ever want me to open my tumblr up to requests for short-ish Fairy Tail drabble prompts and maybe create a FF thread to plop said, theoretical drabbles into? Just curious.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry! this chapter is a bit short, I actually spliced the original in half…decided to break the action off into it's own separate chapter…but don't worry, I'll post the action chapter on Sunday night…maybe even Saturday if I get antsy lol. Thank you for all the wonderful comments and follows! As always, they are what keep me going, so keep them coming : ) Ask me anything, or tell me things you like or didn't…I'm not picky. To the comment asking about my tumblr account…it's under the same name as my fanfiction: spitenmalice. I also put a link on my main Fanfiction page if you'd like to access it that way. I did open up requests for short drabbles/oneshots, so feel free to drop by my ask box! Whitemoonx9x was the first person to send me a request, so in honor of that, at the end of the chapter you will find their prompt and my subsequent drabble. Thank you Whitemoonx9x!

"I think we're almost there!"

Gajeel grunted. The Shrimp's enthusiasm the last two hours had not dimmed in the slightest since departing from Berta Mae's. If anything, her excitement was growing. He, on the other hand, was itching for a fight, and with only a dusty old oak tree in store for them at the end of this impromptu treasure hunt, Gajeel wasn't holding his breath that he'd be seeing action anytime soon. Hell, it was sneaking past four in the afternoon, and they hadn't even made it to the glorified bush yet. The god's only knew how long Levy would want to study the thing once they found it, which would eat into even more of what was left of the day. Given that they spent a solid two hours just trekking this far, they'd be lucky to make it halfway back before dark fell on this god forsaken forest.

Gajeel glanced about. Admittedly, it was a pleasant enough place in daylight. The trees, untouched by human progress, soared to the heavens however they saw fit and made for a breathtaking sight. Their giant trunks were covered in thick moss and greenery, and the forest floor sported such an unspoiled variety of plant life that he imagined the old pink haired hermit of a witch would love spending a day or two here.

He was no healer, but Metalicana made sure his young charge knew enough to keep his sorry hide in relatively healthy condition. Already, Gajeel had spotted some of the rarest and most sought after medicinal plants old iron hide thought to point out to him. He made a mental note that the next time he and Lily went this way on a job to offer to take the little sky dragon along. She had an interest in healing after all. Besides that, the kid needed some toughening up. She'd been a lot younger than he and Salamander when their dragon's disappeared and she still had a lot to learn, particularly when it came to offensive magic. Who better to teach her than a fellow Dragon Slayer? Gajeel shuddered, better for him to take on the task before Salamander did. There was no doubt in Gajeel's mind that that flame-brain would botch the whole thing up entirely and ruin the littlest dragonslayer for life. He and Lily could whip her into shape in no time. Maybe the Shrimp would want to come along again too, that way he could train them both.

Now that he thought about it, Wendy and the Bookworm had a lot in common, Gajeel realized. Both mages were far too sweet and good natured for their own good. What was it with blunettes and their penchant for wearing their heart's on their sleeves for all to see… and take advantage? Even Juvia, who had once been nice and jaded just like him…if not a bit gloomy, had started to open up after she met the stripper. Then again, did he really want to snuff out the very traits that led the three woman to accept him for the sorry excuse of a human being such as he was? An image of a broken female bolted to a tree, pale belly marred by black ink and bruises flashed before his eyes, and caused his gut to clench. Wincing, he shook his head to banish the unwelcome memory. No. Let them keep that mysterious streak of innocent wonder. In fact, pity the fool who dared to try and take it away, because he'd kill anyone idiotic enough to attempt it.

Gajeel wrinkled his nose. Shit, what the hell was he doing? Since when did Black Steel Gajeel start day dreaming about offering to train and even form a team with two pintsize, blue haired females? The idea was absurd. And yet now that it had formed, he couldn't banish the blasted image of one his own big, wild haired mug scowling and gnashing his teeth as he marched into a town with a petite shrimp keeping step beside him while Lily flew overhead…Team Iron Shrimp. Dear Mavis. Clearly he was Iron deficient, there was no other explanation for all these crazy thoughts suddenly taking up prime real-estate in his thick, jaded as fuck, skull. Not when there were far more relevant and pressing matters to be considering. Like the inevitable fact that dark would overtake the forest long before he and the Shrimp made it back to town.

Fully focused on the map, Levy's oblivious state to the encroaching end of day, left Gajeel to weigh their options alone. This forest was an unknown to him, and even with his enhanced senses, continuing their way back in the dark was an idiotic notion at best. The smartest course would be to make camp and wait until day break before making their way out of the forest. The problem was that they'd left most of their gear back at the inn. Aside from the map, cookies, and tea that Berta shoved off on them before departing, they had nothing but Levy's satchel. A satchel that she'd emptied onto their bed before leaving that morning until only a couple of pens, her Gale Force Reading glasses, and some parchment remained.

If it was just him, Gajeel would bed down high in some oak, but he didn't think the bookworm was used to sleeping in trees. With their luck, she'd probably fall out halfway through the night and break something important. He glanced up at the shimmering leaves above, noting the faint tinges of golds and reds, announcing the fast approach of fall. As hot as the days still were, the nights were cold this time of year. Too cold, for say….a script mage in a bitty little pink sundress to sleep out of doors without a bedroll. He was an idiot. Why hadn't he made them wait until tomorrow to leave? Given that they'd wasted half the day at the mayor's and Berta Mae's he should have put his foot down immediately. He could have at least insisted they go back for their gear.

Gajeel glanced at the skipping form of his Shrimp as she practically danced through the forest, anticipation gracing every line of her body. _That was why, right there. _He'd been so…intrigued with Levy's excitement over that dumb map the he'd forgone all sane thought in regards to forming a plan. And, contrary to popular belief at the guild, Gajeel did not make a habit of running blind into situations, particularly when there were innocent Shrimp's in his company. Unlike the Salamander, Gajeel actually liked to use his head now and again. That's not to say he didn't relish risk and danger, because he sure as hell did…it was just that now-a-days he found himself bogged down with a smattering of people he actually cared about. Those attachments had a funny way of curbing some of his more suicidal tendencies when it came to picking fights. Fuck it all, Fairy Tail was really turning him into a sop. He…

"Gajeel look!"

Lost in his thoughts, Gajeel slammed into Levy's back when she stopped dead, sending her flying forward with an oomph. Gajeel lunged forward, just barely managing to grab a handful of the Shrimp's dress before she face planted into the ground for the second time in two days. Yanking her back, none to gently, Gajeel whirled her around to face him, bending at the waist to bring his face down to her level. "What the hell were ya thinkin' stoppin' in front of me like that, I coulda…"

"Sorry, sorry…but Gajeel look!" Levy placed her hands on either side of his fuming head and forcefully cranked his neck to the left. She continued to bounce excitedly on her heels, which jostled his skull with each jarring movement, making it difficult to focus on much of anything.

"Dammit woman, I can't see anything with you tryin' to yank my head off!" Gajeel reached out, clasping the half-pint's waist to keep her still, and finally focused on what she so wanted him to see.

…..

The moment Gajeel's hands wrapped around her waist, Levy realized excitement had clouded her better judgement, not to mention sense of personal boundaries. Realizing she had her hands flattened on either side of the slayer's head, thumbs laying over the honed edges of his cheek bones, Levy snatched her hands back. Gajeel however, left his hands where they were, holding her still as he studied the structures looming before them.

"What the hell are they?" He quirked a studded eyebrow, finally relinquishing his hold on Levy's waist to straighten back to his full height and scratch his head in confusion.

"Ceremonial entrance markers!"

Their trek thus far, had sported no more than a smattering of old crumbling stones covered in moss and leaves, alluding to the fact that an ancient path once wound through the forest. These twin markers however, remained in pristine condition and looked as if time itself stood still in their presence. One obelisk was made of the blackest Onyx Levy had ever seen, absorbing all light like a fathomless void. It's mate on the other hand, consisted of such a pure white marble that it appeared as if it generated it's own source of light that put the luminescence of the moon to shame. Embedded in the dead center of each pillar, was a round stone, bigger than levy's head, and made of its mate's material. The symbolism was not lost on Levy.

Yin and Yang.

The two monstrous stones broke from ground, rising high over their heads, surpassing the height of some of the older saplings. Not so much as a rune marred their smooth, glassy surfaces. Between them, the sad old crumbling ghost of a path gave way to pristinely and meticulously laid silver cobbles. The path only went on for a few feet before turning out of sight behind foliage and oak trees growing so thick and close together that even light could not illuminate the mystery beyond.

Levy took a step forward, but a heavy hand on her shoulder pulled her back just as quickly. "Hold up. I was distracted earlier, so I didn't sense it, but now that I'm focusin' I can feel the magic coating this place. There's a reason those stones ain't broke and worn down like the path we been following was. My teeth are actually startin' ta ache with the buzz of the magic beyond those markers."

Levy looked up at the slayer, furrowing her brow. "You're saying time works differently…"

Gajeel snorted, "I'm sayin' I don't think time applies there _at all_ Half-Pint. I thought that old Bat was exaggerating when she said this place wasn't meant for just anyone to poke around…but now I think she was actually bein' modest!"

After a long moment of thoughtful silence, she nodded. Levy took a deep breath and met Gajeel's eyes, managing to produce a nervous grin. "That girl needs our help, and this is our best and only lead so… I'm game if you are Black Steel."

Six glinting piercings winged nearly to the slayer's hairline when she used his old alias, but then he broke into a toothy grin, "Don't even have ta ask squirt. Stick close."

Gajeel started forward, but hesitated just before he stepped beyond the pillars. Reaching behind him, Gajeel clasped Levy's hand in a firm grip. Catching her surprised look, his cheek's pinked and he shrugged. "Just in case." He tugged her forward until she stood beside him.

Understanding, Levy nodded. Time…or lack of it was a finicky thing. If they went through separately, they risked separation or worse. For all they knew, this place could run like the spirit world and a mere second's difference on this side could translate to hours, months or even years on the other side. "Together then?"

Gajeel nodded, "Together."

They took one more deep breath in unison, and then stepped forward as one…

…..

END OF CHAPTER 9

…

The following is the prompt from Whitemoonx9x. Keep in mind that what follows is in no way related to my Dragon's Light story line…and is actually set in a modern Au. Enjoy : )

The Prompt: "I'm going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else." (For Gajevy)

As days went, Levy Mcgarden didn't think hers could get much worse.

The funny thing, was that the morning actually started out promising. She'd woken to the smell of coffee and the comforting heat of morning sunlight filtering through her curtains and promising a beautiful day. Unfortunately, after dangling those two tidbits of comfort and serenity before her like a juicy carrot to a mule, Fate decided to snatch back its premium offering with a cruel cackle, and nudge forth a burnt smidgeon of toast with no butter instead.

But it really did start out pleasant. Rolling over with a contented hum, she'd reached for the big boned heater that slept beside her…otherwise known as her fiancé Gajeel. To her consternation, he wasn't there. Flopping onto her back, she stretched, relishing the protest of sore muscles and the twinges between her legs that spoke of a body put to good use the night before when her currently absent fiancé had not only been present, but the sole focus of her world. She smiled, they had certainly kept each other busy. That was for sure! In fact, her randy boyfriend kept Levy up far later than she should have probably been awake, considering she had to work this morning at 9:45. Speaking of which…

Levy glanced at the alarm clock, and it was in that exact moment that her promising day took a screeching 180 degree turn for the worst.

9:24…

"Oh my god!"

Levy leaped up from the bed, promptly losing her balance when her foot caught in the sheets, and sent her tumbling face first into the floor with a pained oomph. She lay stunned for several long seconds, before assembling her askew limbs back into order and leaping back to her feet. The library was at least 10 minutes' drive away, and that wasn't even adding in the fact that she had to shower and get ready! Normally, she might be able to get away with just throwing some clothes on, pulling her wild hair back in a ponytail/headband combo, and running out the door. Unfortunately, after such…well…lengthy and arduous adult activities the night before, there was no way she could skip her usual morning shower!

Dashing to the door, Levy skidded to a halt. A little square piece of paper perched, carefully stuck to the wood so as to be exactly at her eye level. Gajeel's lazy writing scrawled in thick black ink across it…

_**Got called in to work early, see ya tonight Shrimp! Coffee's in the kitchen. Love ya, Gajeel**_

_** P.S…last night was great. Gi Hi. **_

The Gi Hi at the end was unnecessary, Levy could practically hear her lover's trademark laugh, not to mention picture his smug, appreciative smirk that went along with it. Levy began to smile too, until she saw the digital clock out of the corner of her eye change from 9:25 to 9:26. She'd lost two minutes already! Ripping the sticky note from the wood, Levy threw open the bedroom door only to nearly barrel over their cat Lily, staring expectantly up at her with a meow.

"He forgot to feed you, didn't he?" Levy smacked her hand against her forehead, wincing when it stung more than it should. Oh great, she'd got a rug burn on her forehead when she'd tripped on the sheets. That was sure to be attractive.

Not to be ignored, Lily placed a paw on her bare foot and meowed again.

"Okay fine!" Scrambling toward the kitchen, still as naked as the day she was born, Levy grabbed the container of cat food by the door and hurriedly flipped the lid. As she attempted to pour the little kibbles into Lily's bowl, the whole lid popped off and cat food cascaded out of the bin like a meow-mix waterfall. Lily immediately began chasing and batting the circular little kibbles about the kitchen in glee, skidding back and forth across the slick floor. Shrieking in frustration, Levy briefly warred with herself as to whether or not to sweep up the kibble. One glance at the kitchen clock, now at 9:28, made the decision for her.

"Sorry Lil! You're on your own!"

Levy ran for the shower, grabbing a towel off the drier as she went, and proceeded to take the fastest shower in the history of modern plumbing, before hopping back out and quickly spearing a comb into her still dripping locks, raking at the tangles until she'd vanquished the majority. Scalp smarting, Levy shoved a headband on, and cursed when she realized she hadn't grabbed any clothes. Running back out to the dryer, she found a neatly folded purple sundress waiting. Thank goodness, one thing was going right. Laundry was Gajeel's chore, and he did a good job of keeping up with everything. Levy yanked the material over her head and for the first time in her life, thanked the heavens for her small chest that allowed her to get away with not wearing a bra. Underwear on the other hand… Levy frowned, looking around. Nothing. Growing frantic, she yanked the dryer door open…nothing again.

"Oh, no no no…" Levy opened the washer and groaned, every last one of her panties and bras lay in tangled and sopping disarray. Gajeel probably started the washer when he got up and forgot to toss her clothes into the dryer before he left. It had happened several times before. Usually, such a thing wasn't a problem. If She found the washing in just such a state, she'd simply place the items in the dryer herself and finish her routine while they dried. But today… why today of all days? She knew for a fact that her panty drawer was empty in the bedroom. Gajeel had the bad habit of destroying her panties left and right in his effort to get her naked as quickly as possible when things got hot and heavy. Normally, she kept an admirable backup supply for just such occasions, but lately, the two of them had been particularly frisky and she hadn't made it to the store to replenish her dwindling delicates.

"Oh screw it!" Levy prayed there wouldn't be a breeze today and that her short little sundress would stay where it needed to, because it appeared that she was going to go commando! Glancing at another clock on the wall, she paled, 9:37!

Shoving a pair of shoes on, Levy grabbed her red purse and ran out the door, flicking the lock as she went. Looking up at the sky she paused and frowned, shivering as a chilly breeze whisked it's way up her skirt. The sun, which had shown so prominently into her bedroom window this morning, only a handful of minutes ago, was nowhere to be seen. Fat, dark thunder clouds had taken it's place, and she could smell rain on the air. Better grab her rain coat and and umbrella! Turning, Levy rattled the door knob, and cursed when she remembered she'd locked the door on her way out. Oh well, turning to her car in the driveway, Levy hopped down the steps, digging through her purse for her keys. Nothing.

"Oh my god, you can't be serious!" Levy ran to her car and upended her whole purse on the hood. Her keys were nowhere in sight...nor was her cell phone. Groaning, Levy slumped against her little red car. Dejectedly, she glanced up at the living room window, where lily sat watching her. If she didn't know any better, she'd say that cat was mocking her, from his warm cozy vantage INSIDE. She briefly considered trying to break in through the window. She just as quickly discarded that thought. Gajeel, an in demand mechanic and the owner of his own garage, was meticulous about home security, always worrying about her and Lily when he had to work late. In fact, one of his first acts as a new home owner when they purchased this house was to install the best hardware he could find.

Levy's lip quivered, but she managed to hold it together; turning she shoved the items on the hood back into her purse and took stock of her situation. She had no keys and thus no car. She had no phone to call for help or a taxi, and she was locked out of the house. Still being relatively new to the neighborhood, the only people she knew on the block were their good friends Lucy and Natsu who lived next door. Unfortunately, she knew Luce was out of town on business, and Natsu's fiery red truck was gone from it's place of honor in the driveway. It wasn't surprising, he worked with Gajeel at the garage, and was probably already there. The library was downtown, and they lived in the suburbs, so walking to work was out of the question. Her commute, an easy 10 minute drive, would turn into a harrowing trek across a major highway and probably a 30 minute walk without her car; part of which was through an unsavory chunk of town. There was no way, Gajeel would kill her if he found out she put herself in danger just to get to work.

On the other hand, Gajeel's Garage was only a 15 minute walk away, and all through safe neighborhoods. Squaring her shoulders, Levy decided huffing it to Gajeel was her best course of action. Looping her purse around her shoulder and chest, Levy set out at a brisk trot. Not two minutes into her walk however, the sky let loose with an ominous rumble, and then a big fat drop of water plopped onto Levy's rug burned nose.

Levy looked up at the sky, pleading out loud. "Oh, please…can't you just hold off for a few more min…" Heavy raindrops started plopping onto the sidewalk and her head. "…utes." Holding back a whimper, Levy broke into an all-out sprint, red purse flapping behind her. She made it all the way to the end of the block before the heaven's opened up in a torrential downpour, instantly soaking Levy to the bone and plastering her hair to her head. Levy continued to run, lungs burning, and muscles screaming at her in protest. Right when she was ready to collapse, the garage came into view. Levy stopped for a brief moment, trying to compose herself,before crossing the street to the garage.

Laughing in manic relief, she'd just stepped onto the black top when a honk sounded and a car came careening around a corner out of nowhere. Levy leaped back, falling to her bottom on the curb and narrowly missing getting hit by the speeding driver. Shooken up, she let out a sigh of relief. Just as she began to pick herself up, a big truck whipped around the same corner and whisked straight through a huge, dirty puddle in the street. A moment later and Levy was left gaping, covered in not only water now, but mud as well. Levy abandoned the option of tears for the moment and went straight to outright anger, leaping to her feet, screaming, cursing and waving her arms like a lunatic after the two retreating cars for far longer than she cared to admit. Still fuming, she eventually stomped across the street and yanked the door of The Iron Dragon open with a bang.

Levy marched right past the startled form of Wendy, Gajeel's little cousin and part time receptionist and made her way straight to the swinging double doors of the actual shop. Two pairs of big, shit kicker boots peeked out from beneath a jacked up truck, the bigger pair of which she instantly recognized as her fiance's. Stomping over the other side of the truck, Levy slammed her hands onto the new Chevy's door, marring the glossy black surface with muddy handprints. Normally Levy would feel bad, however she was far past the point of caring. Leaning down, legs spread wide, Levy Gulped in air as she attempted to catch her breath.

"G…Gajeel!"

A familiar, silver studded face and wild black mane tied back in a ponytail poked out from beneath the vehicle. His eyes widened the minute he saw his tiny little fiancé, shivering, dripping mud and water, and huffing like she'd just run a marathon bent against the car looking down at him with legs spread wide and…

"G…Gajeel I…up late…and laundrywetand….huff huff…Foodalloverandlily!...huff huff…keysinhouseandiforgotmyphoneandgotlockedout…And I…I!"

Gajeel held up a hand, staring between Levy's legs with winged brows, stopping her hysterical tyrade short, "Shrimp, I'm gonna need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else."

"What!?" A Pink head popped out from beneath the truck at that news, revealing a grinning Natsu Dragneel, wrench in hand.

Gajeel's eyes instantly turned murderous, and he twisted, punching out his best friend without so much as a moment's hesitation. "Salamandar, you idiot!" Angry, he shoved the unconscious pink head back beneath the truck before shooting out all the way so he could get to his feet. Levy, in the meantime, had taken an unsteady step back, eye's wide and shocked as her hands shoved her dress between her tightly clasped thighs, lips quivering.

Realizing he was feeling his way across dangerous territory, Gajeel cautiously approached his little girlfriend with the big eyes and violently quivering lip "Levy…Are you ok? Sweetheart?"

That was all it took, with a violent sob, Levy threw herself into Gajeel's waiting arms with an inhuman wail.

….10 minutes later….

Levy sat silently on top of the counter in the Iron Dragon's Break room, slightly calmer after having had a good cry in her fiance's arms. Gajeel's big black coat was wrapped tightly around her shivering body, and he'd forced a hot cup of coffee into her cold fingers before he vigorously began to dry her sopping hair with a blue shop towel. Once he'd completed the task, he snagged a stool with his foot and sat down before her, his substantial height and the stool allowing him to meet her at her level. "How do ya feel now Lev?"

He mopped gently at her mud splattered face, as Levy began to babble a bit more coherently than before, about the events leading up to her dripping mud on his stunned face without any underwear on. Finally, she finished with a breathless and wide eyed, "Gajeel, I have to go to work, I'm so late."

Gajeel snorted, wrapped his jacket a bit more tightly around Levy's shoulders and reached into one of it's pockets, pulling out his cell phone. Dialing quickly, Levy could hear ringing and then the faint murmur of a feminine voice.  
"Yeah, Laki? It's Gajeel. Levi's sorry about bein' late but she ain't gonna be in…"

Levy opened her mouth to protest, but Gajeel held a calloused and slightly grungy finger up to her lips, shushing her.

"…Yeah, she's takin' a personal day…yep, …ok I'll let her know. Thanks."

"But Gajeel I…"

He hit the end button and then gave Levy a wide grin, leaning forward to silence her with a kiss before she could even get started. He grabbed the coffee cup and set it aside, pulling back. Stroking at a muddy splatter he'd missed on Levy's cheek, he called over his shoulder, "Oi, Salamadar!"

The pink haired man, sporting a black eye and a guilty expression poked his head around the break room door. "Yeah Metal Head?"

"I'm takin' a personal day, you're in charge…don't fuck anything up, got it?" He looked back to his fiance with a smirk, "I'm takin' my Shrimp home."

Natsu broke into a grin. "Got it. I'll tell Wendy. His head disappeared from around the door, but almost immediately reappeared again, "Oh, and Levy…sorry about the whole…"

Levy grinned for the first time in what seemed like forever, her heart warming. She barely managed an, "it's fine, Natsu," before Gajeel growled possessively reclaimed her lips, sliding one muscled arm behind her back and the other beneath her knees and plucking her off the counter.

"Let's go home wife." He strode out the door to his truck.

Levy smiled, pecking the underside of his jaw and laying her head on his shoulder, "We aren't married yet, silly dragon"

Her only answer was a comforting growl, and a whispered, "Close enough."

Late that night, Levy grinned and hummed with contentment as she snuggled into Gajeel's arms. Who would have guessed that after such a god awful morning, her gruff and grumpy soon to be husband, would turn the day around so completely that she was certain it would be one of her most treasured memories in the years to come? Maybe fate was on her side after all.


	10. Chapter 10

Finally got back to my laptop to update. Late by 2 days! So sorry, The opportunity for overtime at work couldn't be missed and I forgot to take my laptop along…not that I would have probably had time to edit anyway. But anyway, here it is! As always, review and I will love you forever!

….

"Well that was anticlimactic."

Gajeel and Levy stepped through the entrance markers, and looking about, she couldn't help but feel let down at the lack of, well, excitement. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting, but if she had made a list, the item of 'nothing' would have come dead last. The script mage thought for certain that they would have at least experienced some dizziness or disorientation at the crossing, if not a guardian of the gates to either match wits with or fight in order to proceed further.

"No shit bookworm." Levy glanced up at Gajeel. The big slayer stood next to her with a look of utter dejection on his face, looking for all intents and purposes, like a child who'd just had his birthday party cancelled. She could almost feel sorry for the poor guy who clearly just wanted one good fight.

Patting his scarred forearm in sympathy, Levy shot him a wry grin, "Cheer up, we're barely a foot in, there might be a big scary monster ahead of us yet."

Gajeel shrugged, unsuccessfully feigning nonchalance. "Tch, who needs a monster anyways." Despite his words, Levy could see the spark of hope that glittered to life in those blood red irises. She shook her head and smiled, wondering if he realized he was still holding her hand as he began to trot forward, tugging her behind him, eager to find something to pound into a pulp. Silly dragon.

Eventually, he did seem to register her hand was still twined with his, and let go abruptly, muttering something about needing both hands at the ready, just in case.

As the two of them followed the silvery Cobbles, Levy couldn't help but notice that sunset seemed to have accelerated. Perhaps she'd been too quick to deem crossing othe entrance markers uneventful. Where only a few minutes ago, the two of them had hours of daylight left, now the sun tucked out of sight, and violet streaks of dusk peaked through breaks in the thick forest canopy. Long, lazy shadows and a thick ground fog quickly rolled in, overtaking all in its path and making the trees look as if they rose from a roiling sea of ghostly froth rather than solid ground.

After a few more minutes of walking, the light grew so terrible, that Levy could barely see a foot in front of her. She wasn't certain if it was the impossibly thick coverage of the canopy, drowning out all potential for light, or the simple fact that the sun, had indeed, went to slumber for the day. Either way, she didn't like the result. The dark was one thing she'd never grown to love. She could feel the damp fog, twirling about her ankles and bare legs, caressing her skin in a most macabre of fashions. Flinching, Levy looked down in alarm, certain she'd felt long, thin fingers covered in cold and wet, clench round her calf. Squinting carefully, she let out a relieved sigh when she could see nothing but the hazy blackness of the fog roiling against the even blacker shadows of the night. Shuddering, she cursed her wild imagination, and clamped suddenly chattering teeth together. Glancing back up, Levy's soul nearly left her body when, rather than finding a big muscled back and wild mane of hair, she saw only absolute darkness. Trying to hold back a squeak of alarm, she raised a shaking hand up in front of her face, biting her lip hard when she couldn't even detect it's waving movements. Oh no, no, n…

"G…Gajeel? Gajeel!"

Holding still as a doe, Levy waited for what seemed an eternity but what was probably only a few seconds. No answer. No Dragon Slayer. Suppressing a keening wail, she was just about to call out again when something touched her shoulder. Levy leapt forward in absolute terror, taking several stumbling steps before catching her foot on what felt like a root and crashing to her knees into soft moss and foliage. Oh god's, where was the path. She'd gone off the path! Sinking down, Levy could practically feel the low, roiling wet of the fog close over her head and prayed that it would hide her from whatever stalked unseen. She could hear it now, the muffled fall of heavy disembodied steps on the soft ground, drawing ever nearer. Clapping her hands over her mouth, Levy squeezed her eyes shut tight and began to rock. Why did it have to be the dark of all things? She'd take a dozen Acnologia's over the dark any day.

Whumph…Whumph…silence.

Shaking like leaf, Levy dared to take a short, hitching breath to feed her oxygen deprived lungs and violently beating heart that threatened to pound it's way right out of her chest. Where was it? Had it gone? Taking another breath, Levy thought about calling for Gajeel again when…

"Boo." Heated breath puffed against Levy's ear.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!" Levy tried to spring up to make a run for it, but a combination of too sudden movement coupled with a heart beating far too fast doomed her before she ever had a chance. Levy swayed, stumbling backward and realizing dazedly, that she was going to fall.

"Gi Hi, easy there Shrimp."

Thick, muscled arms closed around her and pulled her against a heated chest with a steadily thrumming heartbeat.

Dizzy now for an entirely new reason, that of relief, Levy let out a sob and turned into the arms, wrapping her arms as far around the muscled waist as she could manage. "G…Gajeeeeeeel!"

…..

This place was weird as fuck. Gajeel glanced around, narrowing his eyes as the light faded with each step they took. Thank Mavis for Dragon Slayer senses, because after walking only a short while, the shadows of the forest and thick fog overtook everything. Only Gajeel's sharper than normal eyesight saved him from stumbling around like a blind puppy. Hell, even with his enhanced eyesight, it wasn't exactly easy to see…which meant Levy was probably….

Gajeel looked around. Shit…where the hell did his bookworm go? No more had the thought crossed his mind, than he heard his name being called by a shaky and tiny little voice. Whirling around, Gajeel realized with a start, that he must have outdistanced the pint sized script mage. Cursing under his breath, the slayer retraced his steps, more than a little anxious to get his little script mage back by his side where she was supposed to be. Something told him that splitting up wouldn't be the best of ideas in this creepy ass place. Rounding a corner of a particularly dense stand of trees Gajeel sighed in relief when he caught sight of her.

Raising a brow, he held back a smirk as he watched her eyes cast about blindly, body as still as a fawn hidden in the brush. She was clearly nervous and having trouble seeing. Walking forward quietly, Gajeel reached out a hand for her shoulder, hesitant to break the absolute silence.

He'd barely touched her and ust like that, she shot forward. Taken by surprise, he could only watch as her slight, shadowy figure rocketed off into the fog. Not for the first time, he found himself marveling at her speed of movement, briefly wondering if that zippy teammate of hers had been teaching her a thing or two. Biting back an oath, Gajeel lost sight of her as the fog engulfed her slight form. However, a moment later, he heard a muffled exhalation of breath and a thump. A part of himself he hadn't met with in a good long while, reared it's head, sensing there was prey to be found and claimed. Abandoning his weakest sense, that of sight; Gajeel breathed deep and listened instead. Her scent came to him first; that intoxicating mix of paper, rain, and roses now mixed with the acrid stench of terror.

He heard her next. Starting forward with slow, deliberate steps, he stalked his prey like the dragon he was; following the rhythm of her rapid fire heartbeat, drawing him forward like a summoning spell. He found her in no time, huddled on the ground, hand over her mouth and eyes shut tight.

A better man might call out to her quietly to get her attention, so as not to startle her. Gajeel Redfox was not known as a good man, and the dragon in him demanded he pounce on the enticing prey which remained oblivious of his close proximity. His human and dragon self-warred for a moment like the fabled angel and demon on the shoulder. Eventually, he grew tired of their yammering and settled for something of a compromise. Squatting down behind her, so close that the inside of his thighs nearly touched her flanks, Gajeel leaned close until his lips were a mere hairsbreadth from the delicate shell of her right ear, silent as a panther,. Grinning evily, he eyed her face.

"Boo."

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Gajeel suppressed a wince as Levy loosed one of those infernal banshee screams of hers that he'd grown convinced could wake the dead. She lunged to her feet and he followed her ascent like an invisible dance partner. The moment she stood, she swayed, seemingly dizzy from the quick change in altitude. Acting on instinct, Gajeel caught the bookworm against his chest. The dragon in him instantly preened in satisfaction at having finally caught its prey.

"Gi Hi. Easy there Shrimp."

He was prepared to get an earful for scaring the wits out of her. What he wasn't prepared for were the wrenching sobs, nor for the Shrimp to whirl around and wrap her arms around his waist in a vice like grip and belying her diminutive stature. It was as if she were afraid that if she didn't hold tightly enough, he'd disappear entirely.

The dragon in him recoiled, then hung it's head in shame. It had wanted a game of chase and perhaps to scare her a little… but all in good fun. It didn't want to inflict true terror or actual hurt. He could practically picture his human conscience wagging it's little finger at the chastised dragon. Another sob tore out of her chest and Gajeel wavered, unsure how to proceed. Surprisingly, it ended up being his dragon self rather than the human that eventually urged him to wrap his arms around her narrow, shaking shoulders.

_Protect…comfort…MINE. _

The thought came out of nowhere, shocking the slayer to his core. He almost stepped away; he was so startled, but some long buried instinct held him rooted in place. Not prepared to examine those terrifying words, Gajeel chose to push him to the far recesses of his mind and focus on the matter at hand instead. Reaching up a hand, he threaded his hand into that thick, silky mane of sky and clasped her tighter to his chest, hoping like hell that he was doing the correct thing.

" Yer ok, Shrimp. I was just playin' with ya. I didn't realize you were…" He trailed off, genuinely confused as to what exactly had her so upset.

Keeping her face burrowed in his chest, Levy shuddered but then filled in the blanks with a raspy whisper, self-loathing clear by her tone. "…A…afraid of the d...d…dark…alone in…the d…dark."

Dumbfounded, Gajeel stared down at the blue mop of hair. Levy Mcgarden was the smartest mage he knew; never in a million years would he have thought that she would find terror in such a mundane thing as the dark.

Seeming to read his thoughts, she sniffled, turning her head to the side so he could better hear her. "I …I know it's dumb and that the dark can't hurt me, b…but no matter how much I tell myself that, I never seem to be able to take my word for it." She let out a watery, half-hearted giggle at her phrasing and squinted upward, clearly trying to see his face. Judging by her casting eyes, she couldn't even make out his outline, let alone his features. The Shrimp was obviously night blind, Gajeel realized. Seeming to worry about what he would think of her, she hurriedly added, "but if I have just a little, tiny light, or even the moon, or someone with me I'm fine! Just fine! It's only when…"

"When yer alone and there ain't no light at all. I get it Lev ." He deliberately used her name, or at least most of it, trying to drive home his point, "You don't have ta feel ashamed…don't ya remember me and the whole frill episode just this mornin'?" The heavy stone that had taken up squatter's rights in his stomach at her first terrified sob, lifted away when a genuine smile quirked the corners of her mouth. He bit back the urge to press for details, sensing she had said all she would on the subject for the time being. And there **was** more to be said, he was sure of it. Something in Levy Mcgarden's past had to have turned the dark into her own, personal monster. Maybe one day she'd tell him what.

Starting to comprehend that she was still clutching at him like a life preserver, Levy reluctantly pulled away. Sensing her unease at losing physical contact when she still couldn't see, Gajeel rolled his eyes. He grasped her left hand, tugging her back to him and situating them shoulder to shoulder. Then, he pressed her palm against his belt, curling her fingers around the worn leather. That done, he flicked her gently in the forehead, earning an indignant squeak and a grumble. "Keep a hold, Bookworm. Yer s'posed ta stay by my side, or did you forget?"

He was surprised her smile didn't light up half the forest. "O…Okay." Then, her eyes widened and she smacked her forehead with her free hand. "What was I thinking? Solid Script, Light!" A softly shining word, materialized right in front of Gajeel's nose, illuminating a decent section of their immediate vicinity.

Grinning, Gajeel looked down at Levy's sheepish face. "Better late than never, huh Shrimp?"

Levy, visibly relaxed and grinned up at him. "I suppose so."

Reaching up, Gajeel nudged the word away from his face and then started forward, noting that that the bubble letters kept pace on their own; Hovering over their heads like a handful of balloons tugged along by a child. Well that was handy.

The two walked in silence, both lost in their own thoughts and reluctant to further discuss what just happened. They continued to follow the path as it wound and curved around thicket after thicket of densely packed trees and undergrowth, making it impossible to see what lay beyond each turn. Much to Gajeel's chagrin, the only living creature aside from themselves they encountered was a silvery owl napping lazily around one of the numerous bends in the road that ignored them entirely. No monsters. No threats.

It wasn't long before the canopy finally began to thin and pale moonlight seeped between the fluttering leaves to illuminate random sections of forest in dancing moonbeams, bequeathed the previously eerie fog an ethereal, calming quality. Finally, after what Gajeel figured to be about a quarter of an hour, the constant continuation of forest gave way to a colossal clearing.

Levy inhaled sharply, taking it all in. "It's beautiful!"

"Tch, If you say so." Despite his nonchalant words, Gajeel had to admit the sight before them was rather…interesting. The clearing itself was a perfect circle. Thick, plush moss carpeted the ground generously, but eventually gave way to a large pond, centered smack dab in the middle of the giant clearing and so still that it acted like a mirror, reflecting the Full moon and the multitudes of stars with poetic finesse. Situated in the dead center of the water, was an island that one could reach by crossing their choice of 4 stone bridges, each situated at the four points of the compass. And finally, rising from the island, not one, but two colossal oaks rose from the ground, twisting and twining around each other like two lover's caught in the most passionate of embraces. As if their sheer size was not impressive enough, their unique coloring and the perfectly smooth texture of their bark created completed the spectacle spectacularly. The first tree was so pale in color that it rivalled that of the moon. The second Oak had a bark so dark in hue that it looked almost black. Finally, each tree's respective leaves sported it's mates coloring instead of it's own. Just like the obelisks from earlier Gajeel mused. Yin and Yang. Male and Female. Balance and Simplicity. At their base, a huge stone marker stood at attention, nestled between the gently twining gnarled roots.

"I think it's safe to say we have successfully located the Founders Oak…or should I say, Oaks." Levy stated with surprise.

Gajeel nodded, it would seem they had.


	11. Chapter 11

Here it is. There's some definite development occurring in this chapter...but don't think certain revelations by certain parties means everything is roses and brain bows from here on out. Quite the opposite! Our two favorite mages have a lot of things to work out! Also...if you notice a i pick on characters at times (elf man and Natsu to a lesser extent in this instance) don't think I'm actually hating on them or any others (except maybe the legit bad guys). I tend to write in a third person limited point of view, so im simply channelling/ interpreting certain characters and how they currently feel and act toward other characters...if that makes any sense. : ) (I like pretty much everyone in fairytAil for one reason or another)

Thankyou for all the wonderful reviews, keep them coming. What did you like...what would you like to see improved on? Pardon any errors grammatical or otherwise, I tend to only edit once and often miss things. Eventually I try to go back to fix them but often opt to continue with new chapters instead. For example, chapter one is the most heavily edited and revised by me this far and I still end up finding things that need changing evey time I re read the darn thing. I promise I know the difference between they're, their, and there not your verses you're and things that show possession etc lol, but when I get on a roll I start typing fast and end up with the wrong tense or word form. So sorry!

Enjoy : )

...

"Well, we ain't gettin' any younger just staring at the damn things. Let's have a look!"

Gajeel waltzed into the clearing as if he owned it. Levy was about to scold the big lug for his lack of caution, but hesitated. Watching closely from the safety of the tree line she ended up rolling her eyes instead when the slayer slumped, crestfallen, about 10 feet in. It seemed his careless entry into the glade had been a calculated risk. Clearly, he'd hoped for someone or something to burst out of hiding to defend its territory and give the slayer the fight he so desired. Poor Gajeel. It was like stepping past the entrance markers all over again.

Sighing, Levy stepped out from the trees and started walking to the edge of the pool. As she made her way to the water, she worried at her lower lip, listening to the low grumbles and curses from Gajeel following close behind. Not good. Not good at all. In her experience, a bored dragon slayer was a disaster waiting to happen. A proverbial ticking time bomb.

Granted, she knew the big male was a lot smarter than he let on and he'd proved on several occasions to possess an aptitude for the formation and execution of tactical plans. Most things he did ended up having a good reason behind them, no matter how odd or reckless they appeared at first glance. Typically Gajeel displayed a significant degree of discipline and restraint. She grinned fondly, certainly more so than a certain pink haired fire mage she knew. Levy peeked back at the slayer's scowling face and winced- that wasn't to say he was immune to acting on impulse. The tedium of the mission thus far seemed to be wearing on her dragon's control to an alarming degree.

The script mage uttered a low chuckle as a sudden thought popped into her head. If Gajeel and Natsu were anything to judge by, male Dragon Slayers were not unlike under-exercised puppies that, if not given adequate stimulus, made some up for themselves. If she ever found the time to pen a book on Dragon Slayers she would have to remember to include that particular analogy.

Another grumble from behind had her sobering. Puppies simply destroyed shoes and furniture and created general, but localized chaos. Annoying but manageable. Gajeel, on the other hand, was 10 times bigger and about a gazillion times more powerful than a puppy.

The Script Mage shuddered. She could only imagine what trouble he'd get himself and by extension, her, into once he reached what she decided to dub 'maximum ennui.' Levy suspected 'chaos' would be putting it lightly. It was a pity her script magic couldn't conjure up a nice, toothy Yeti or ogre for her giant, over eager pup…errr, slayer.

Well, there was nothing to be done at the moment other than continue the mission and pray to the gods Gajeel suppressed his urge to pound something senseless until they made it back to the guild. At least then he could take his frustrations out on Natsu and Gray for a few days rather than destroy something.

. That or train to the point of exhaustion with Lily.

Back to the mission! Deciding it was time to focus on what she could do in the moment, Levy directed her attention to the pond. Clear and Crystalline, she could easily see brightly colored koi swimming in and out of long fronds and around large boulders. Despite their movements, the surface remained absolutely still, with nary a ripple to suggest that life teemed beneath.

"Gi Hi, I bet that blue haired fishmonger wishes he was here right about now!"

"Levy smiled and crouched down to watch the koi. "No doubt. But it's probably a good thing he isn't, these fish are far too pretty to eat!"

…..

MEANWHILE, BACK AT THE GUILD….

"Achooo!"

"Gazundheit Happy!" Natsu grinned, patting the exceed on the back.

Lucy smiled from her seat across from the two pals and leaned forward. "Someone must be thinking about you!"

Carle sniffed in disdain from her nearby vantage atop the bar. "Nonsense, that's no more than an old wives tail!" Wendy smiled beside her pretentious comrade and shrugged.

Happy was too busy to notice any of the conversation surrounding him. He was too focused on the eerie shiver of premonition working its way down his back and through the length of his tail. His eyes grew large and glassy, pupils swirling dizzily as a strange aura surrounded him, "Uhhhhh, I feel as if I have missed out on a golden opportunity."

"Ehhhhhhh?!"

…

"They're so cute!"

Gajeel, stood behind the Shrimp as she crouched on the mossy bank. He glanced at the two baby koi racing each other around a big boulder and rolled his eyes. They were just fish, hardly what he'd call cute. His gaze wandered back to his pint size partner in her pink sundress and matching headband and then to her happy face. A small grin tugged the corners of his mouth.

"Yeah. Really cute." As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted them.

Levy turned on her heels and gaped, seeming to have also picked up on his anomaly of an affirmation. "Gajeel, I didn't know you…liked fish so much."

He could feel his ears heat and shrugged. Reaching down, he offered his hand and pulled the bookworm up from her crouch. No way in hell was he going to admit he hadn't been talking about the fish. Time to backpedal.

"I like to eat em' Shrimp! How do ya feel about sushi for supper? Gi Hi."

Taking the bait, Levy gasped and waggled her finger under his nose, "Don't you even think about it mister!"

That was a close one. Back on safe territory, he feigned disappointment. "Damn Shrimp, a man's gotta eat!"

She glared over her shoulder as they walked to the Eastern Bridge. "Now you sound like Elfman!"

Gajeel shuddered, picturing the lumbering white ape, "Don't insult my intelligence Shrimp, I got more brains than that!"

"Don't be so mean Gajeel! Elfman is a great guy! You should be kinder to your nakama!"

They began to verbally spar as they crossed the stone bridge, circling counterclockwise around the modest island- weaving, hopping over, and in the Shrimp's case, occasionally ducking under, black and white roots that were thicker than she was.

This was a side of the Shrimp that fascinated him the most. She was feisty and smart with her comebacks, giving as good as she got. Sassy. Her confidence, tragically absent or diminished in a few key areas of her life, sparkled to full life when she had the opportunity to use that amazing mind of hers. It was a confidence that had managed to thoroughly impress him when she worked to cancel Freed's rune barrier during Laxus's rebellious phase.

Truth be told, he witnessed it long before even that. In fact, she'd demonstrated it on their first nightmare of a meeting. The confidence, bravery, and empathy she displayed saved her life that night. It reached through his red hot rage and distorted ideals, daring to bathe the tarnished and tainted husk that was his soul in her brilliance. It was just enough to pull him back from the abyss of the damned and illuminate a path he'd strayed so far from, he'd thought it lost forever. _ Levy McGarden was the catalyst that gave him back his life._

"You got a crush on the white haired monkey Shrimp? Gi Hi."

"O…Of course not! …And don't call him a monkey!"

Gajeel didn't actually hold any animosity toward Elfman, but the slayer just couldn't pass up taking a few shots at the guy just so he could see the Shrimp shine. Her immediate instinct, to protect and defend her nakama, cancelled out all the self-doubt she typically displayed and left Levy as she was meant to be, a shining light that spilled over and drove the darkness from even the most jaded of hearts- even if they didn't deserve the reclamation offered.

He winced, glancing down at his rough, calloused hands, and clenched them into fists as he remembered the terrible horrors they'd inflicted upon her. He'd given her Pain and Terror and she'd met him with Redemption and Forgiveness. He could live to be a thousand and he would never manage to repay Levy for what she did for him. But he'd sure as hell keep trying. He'd be whatever she needed. She didn't know it, but he'd made a vow to protect her early on when he joined Fairy Tail and he would adhere to that vow until death claimed him. It wasn't enough, but it was the only thing of value he had to offer.

He glanced at her lithe back, watching as she weaved around the tree roots. She began a monologue about supporting one's comrade, oblivious to his own tormented thoughts. Taking a deep breath, Gajeel forced his body to relax.

Damned if he could remember ever having such lengthy personal reflections in his life Pre-Shrimp. Maybe those big brains of hers were catching. Gajeel wasn't certain he liked being in his head so much. Scratch that, he knew he didn't. He preferred to be more of a doer than a thinker of deep thoughts. Too much personal reflection inevitably brought about bad memories. Even worse was that he didn't know how to deal with all the emotional and mental shit that ensued, which left him feeling adrift and confused.

Dammit all, why did all this crap start popping into his head now? After stewing on it a moment, Gajeel decided he was probably just going through withdrawal from the recent lack of adversaries. Stir crazy. That had to be it. Fuck, but he was itching for a good fight.

And just like that, Gajeel managed to shove the tangled mess of redemption and vows and glowing Shrimp's back to the dusty and neglected corner of his mind. A place that was growing alarmingly cluttered with shit he wasn't ready - or didn't know how to deal with. He firmly slammed the door and prayed it would hold against what heaped against it- threatening to spill forth and bury him alive. A quiet voice whispered he'd have to deal with the memories and thoughts sooner or later, but Gajeel ignored it. Today was not that day. What could he say? Sometimes procrastination was the way to go.

Realizing Levy stopped her 'support your nakama' lecture, Gajeel Rousted from his thoughts realizing they already reached the northern side of the island. Yet another obelisk dominated the space, this one made of stone rather than onyx or marble, and covered in runes. Oh goody. Well, at least Levy would be happy.

She was already running her hands all over the thing and muttering to herself happily. Hunkering down on a black tree root, and plopping his head into his hand, Gajeel resigned himself to waiting until she came back to the land of the living. His eyes zeroed in on her hands as they traced a character here or there, watching her delicate fingers dip and glide and swirl like she was caressing a lover rather than cold, unfeeling stone. Mesmerized he licked his lips, wondering what it would feel like to be the one those busy little hands were so focused on. Stupid rock. He tore his eyes away to peek at her face. He didn't know how she managed it, but those big honey eyes of hers were both dreamy and intensely focused at the same time. He could practically see the gears turning. She solved puzzles the same way two lovers went about unlocking the secrets of their partner's bodies. With joy and passion and love. It was fucking hot.

Shit…wait a second.

Gajeel sprang up from his branch like it had grown thorns, what the hell?! Not this again. Hadn't he already decided matters regarding the Shrimp? That attic door tucked away in his noggin started to creak and rumble ominously. He started to pace like a caged animal.

"Gajeel, this is amazing! I think these ruins pre-date dragon script!"

….

Levy turned on her haunches to see Gajeel's reaction. It was not what she expected. The pacing slayer stilled and looked at her like a Yeti in the lantern light. He blinked owlishly once, twice…

"Gajeel? Yoo hooo, anybody home?"

Concerned, Levy rose from her crouch and waved a hand in front of his face. Those red eyes zeroed in on her finger tips and he slowly licked his lips. He took what she could only describe as a predatory step toward her. Confused and a bit rattled, Levy hid her hands behind her back and fought the urge to retreat from his close proximity. The hand he'd been tracking taken from view, Gajeel raised conflicted eyes to her face instead, locking eyes. Reaching up a hand he slowly moved it toward her face. Her heart was going into overdrive now and Levy didn't know why. He began to dip his head down, bringing it closer and closer to her own. Her breath hitched. Her cheeks heated. Gajeel wasn't acting at all like himself. For one, he hadn't said a word, and he was, and she…

"Solid Script Iron!"

A large IRON materialized over Gajeel and immediately crashed onto his head with a thud, sending the slayer to the ground with a pained oomph. Breathing hard, Levy fiddled guiltily with her fingers, cursing her cowardice. But he'd been acting so strange. Not like her Gajeel at all. Could the Oaks be affecting them in some way? That had to be it.

"God Dammit Shrimp. What the hell was that for?"

Ah. Now there was the dragon she'd come to lo…know. Hair mussed and bristling, he shoved the iron to the side and lumbered gracelessly to his feet, rubbing at what she suspected was a bump forming on his head.

"S…Sorry! You were looking a little, ah…listless? Yes! Listless! So I thought you might need some iron." She shrugged sheepishly and faked a wince, "My aim must be a bit off. I'll have to work on that,"

"Damn straight you do, ya almost knocked me out!"

Levy rolled her eyes, she seriously doubted that. "Gajeel, stop being a baby, I said I was sorry, now focus!"

"Its kinda hard to when I just got my bolts knocked loose!" He pouted, crossing his arms and glaring off into the middle distance.

Levy smiled wryly, his words conjuring up one of Natsu's favorite insults for Gajeel. How did it go again? Oh yes…Bolts for Brains. She was going to tease him about it, but he made a move to lean against the stone, reminding her of what she'd been so eager to discuss.

"This is important! I've deciphered the first part of the stone!"

That had him dropping the pout. Pushing away from the runes, he raised a brow. "Damn, yer quick Shrimp. So…?"

"Well, keep in mind, I have a lot to decipher still, but this is very similar to a form of old Geal that I've worked with before, but judging by the syntax I'd say it predates it by several thousand years and I…"

"Oi, Shrimp! Now who needs to focus? Get ta the good stuff!" Gajeel flicked her lightly on the forehead. Levy shot him what she hoped was a glare that could melt iron.

"Berta Mae was right, no patience in the younger generation!"

He snorted, "I'm older than you Shrimp!"

Levy sniffed, and stuck her nose in the air for added effect "Maybe in years, but certainly not wisdom." Before he could offer a comeback to that, she barreled on. "But, seeing as you're chomping at the bit, I suppose I'll tell you." She paused for dramatic effect.

"It's a miracle, and here I was thinkin' I'd be all rusted and creaky by the time ya got to the good stuff."

She glared, but directed his attention to the stone, brushing her fingers over the first column.

"You see these?"

"Course I do, I ain't blind last I checked." His tone held little bite, and he reached out his hand as well, tracing the markings next to her own trailing fingers.

"Hmmmm. Well, you'll be happy to hear they mention the possibility of a guardian appearing to test the bonds of commitment two betrothed have toward one another."

A hellish gleam began to light Gajeel's eyes, and a wide grin broke across his face. "Shrimp. Are ya tryin' to tell me I get ta fight something? Cus it would be cruel ta tease me. So are ya?"

It was her turn to flick him in the forehead, which was not easy given the height difference. She had to do a little bunny hop. "Hold your pistons silly dragon. Yes and no."

"Whatdya mean?!"

"I'm saying it's a possibility. From what I can tell, this site used to be used for multiple marriage ceremonies a day, we're talking dozens in fact. Facing the guardian or not was something of a gamble. It would appear to only a few rare couples. It was something like a lottery you might say."

"I get it, the lucky ones got ta face the monster!"

Levy sweat dropped, "Actually, I think normal people would consider themselves the unlucky ones…but yes, you get the idea."

"Well, how'd they do it?"

"Do what?"

"Summon the monster!" Gajeel was bouncing on his heels now, stretching out his arms and cracking his neck."

Levy smiled, "I haven't got that far yet, let me get back to deciphering and I'll tell you!"

He was starting to do lunges when she turned back around to focus on the script before her. Tracing the next line, she began to read aloud,

"**The Guardian shall appear to those deemed worthy and test the bonds of love and trust. To those ready to dare the keeper, follow the steps below, ." **

A step by step guide, that seemed handy. As she read, she slipped into the familiar almost trance like focus she experienced with most all written works and puzzles.

"**To Test the Bonds, Link thine Hands, Gaze in eyes and exchange bands"**

The wording was lyrical and she found herself smiling happily at the poetic lilt that translated even into common tongue. Absently Levy felt a tug at her left hand, but she was too focused on translating to pay much attention.  
"**Vows aloud or within the heart, seal the bond only death can part"**

"**Seal the pact, the contract made, lips on lips, the promise made."**

"**Await thine fate of passage clear or face the monster without fear."**

"**So it is made and so it is done, two lonely hearts fused into one."**

"So, yer sayin' a body's gotta kiss another body ta get the monsters lazy ass out here?" Gajeel startled Levy, making her lose her place. Blinking, she barely contained a squeak of surprise when she realized he was hunkered down next to her.

"Well, I believe so…but there's a lot more to read and…"

"Ok, close yer eyes Shrimp!" He began to lean forward with an eager grin.

"W…what?!" Crap, it seemed the puppy had lost patience with waiting and was ready to start tearing up the…

"The way I figure it, the best way ta figure out how ta save the mayor's kid is ta ask this guardian, after I beat it into submission of course. Gi Hi."

"There has to be an exchange of bands!" Gajeel had backed her up against the stone now and caged her in with both arms.

He slid a hand down her left arm and lifted her fingers up for her to examine."Got it covered Shrimp." A delicate and twining band of…iron, rested securely on her ring finger. The tugging she'd barely registered while she read the ruins must have been….why that sneaky, rotten… She wasn't sure if she should be impressed or angry. She felt her cheeks begin to overheat.

""B…but, it's a random s….system, reliant on chance! It m…might not work!"

He shrugged and captured her face gently between his calloused palms, tilting her head back and bending forward slowly.

"What can I say? I guess I'm feelin' lucky." His voice was low and gravelly, caressing her senses with it's comforting rumble. He was moving forward, but at a carefully measured pace. Vaguely, she realized he was waiting for permission. As much as he wanted to face the stupid monster, she knew in that moment that he would still back away if she gave any indication that she really didn't want his kiss. She still had a choice.

All of a sudden, Levy's nice, reasonable, and previously reliable brain decided to short circuit. A little voice previously screaming at her about job professionalism and first kisses and the fact that he was only doing this to further their mission, not out of real love or commitment, faded away. It was drowned out by the beating of her own heart and the mesmerizing intensity of blood red irises that she had come to love seeing every day.

After denying it for so long, she finally admitted the truth.

She, Levy Mcgarden, loved Gajeel Redfox.

She loved the way he growled and grumbled. How he liked to fight just for fun and how he sought her out at the guild to sit at her table while she read. She loved his stupid nicknames for her and the panicked look on his face whenever he thought she was going to cry. She loved his dedication and pride and how he hid a sharp mind behind rough speech. She loved how he loved Lily without a hint of embarrassment. She loved how he believed in her when she didn't believe in herself. She loved how he pretended he didn't care, but his actions always proved him wrong in the end. She loved that wild mane of hair, the red eyes that pierced her to her soul, and the silver studs and scars decorating his body. She loved how right and safe she felt on the rare occasions she found herself in his arms. He was her friend, her nakama, and her protector; and she vowed she would be the same for him, whether he wanted it or not.

She loved him and god's help her, there was no going back. Not now, not ever. Not for her.

'_He is just doing this for the mission_.' The little voice screamed. '_For him it isn' real. It will never work. He will break your heart.'_

But it was too late, she'd already closed the distance between them and sealed her lips to his.

'_Love doesn't set boundaries or demand more than the other can give. It is limitless and it is not selfish. I don't expect rainbows and babies and white picket fences. It's my choice, and I choose him. That is enough.' She told the little voice._

_ Love…_

_ ….Trust_

_ …..MINE._


End file.
